The truth isn't far behind me
by toenailclipping
Summary: Lily is sleep walking, and the rumors are flying. Who is writing those message around the school about her liking James? Oh, she'll fine out, and when she does, they'll pay. But what if that someone doing it is..her? What will SHE have to pay? R&R please.
1. The proof is in the lipstick

**_A/n: o.k. This is a fic about Lily and James. I started it from where J.k. has made it available, in their fifth year, right after their OWLs. I really hope you will all read this and review it. It need's a beta. If you are interested in betaing it, then please email me at: c a r e b e a r 0 7 c u t e a n d c u d d l y . c o m (substitute the sign for the 'at' sign, it won't let you upload hyper-links on here). Enjoy _**

**_Aimee_**

_**

* * *

The truth isn't far behind me Chapter one**_

_**The proof is in the lipstick**_

Lily smiled as she slipped off her shoes and dipped one foot cautiously into the lake. After assuring herself that it wasn't going to freeze her, she sat down and put both feet in.

"I am so glad that we are finally through with that dreadful test!" The girl beside her, Dana, squealed. "Now, I can focus my energies towards more… important things," as she spoke, Dana turned her head and looked dreamily at Sirius Black who was lounging with is comrade's beside a beech tree.

"Oh give it up, Dana. He is never going to notice anyone except those slutty fourth years that are willing to do _anything_ to get him." The girl who spoke now was Olive, fellow Gryffindor, and Lily's best friend.

"I know." Dana sighed wistfully, "But still, I can dream. Besides, what's up with you and James, Lily?"

"Absolutely nothing. He is the foulest, most arrogant… _boy_ I have ever met. I can't possibly _lower _myself to him." Lily glared at him across the way. He was toying with a snitch (which he had probably stolen) and making poor Peter Pettigrew cheer like a child.

"O.k. if you say so," Lily caught her two friends exchanging knowing looks, and splashed water at them.

Lily couldn't stand it when they did things like that, they'd all known each other since their first year here at Hogwarts, and every now and again the two would patronize Lily with questions as to her status with the most popular boy in their grade. It was supposed to be common knowledge that the two of them would one day wed, but Lily had absolutely no intention of that. On the contrary, she would like nothing more than to slap his arrogant smirk off his face. She glanced at him, and caught him staring in her direction. She gave him a scathing look and turned away.

"So, I've a question for you Olive, what did you get for number fourteen on the test? It was the one about stinging rubtus sap." Lily forced a change in pace of the conversation.

"Er, I think I put something about rubbing tea dregs on the affliction. Who cares, it's over now, I don't want to think of it- oh wow, look at that." Olive pointed to where the boys were.

Lily turned to look, and turned red with fury. In the moments that she had turned away, Sirius and James had seized the opportunity to pick on Severus mercilessly before a crowd of onlookers. He was inching towards his wand, muttering, apparently being arrested by some unseen force. Just as he was ten feet away from his wand, James released a stream of soapsuds from his wand into Severus' mouth, causing him to choke and gag.

Before Lily even had a chance to think, she was stalking over to the scene.

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around at her, and James ruffled his hair.

"All right, Evans?" James asked her nonchalantly, in what he obviously thought was a 'smooth' tone.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, radiating of dislike and loathing. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James thickly, apparently trying make a point, "It's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…."

Many of the surrounding onlookers laughed. Lily did not.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Lily glanced at Severus, who was inching towards his wand again, taking advantage of James diverged attention.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!" Lily said coldly.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius shrugged and turned back to Severus. "OY!"

But Sirius wasn't fast enough, Severus had his wand in hand, and with a flash of light, a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash later, Severus was hanging upside down, with everything exposed from his knobby knee's to his slightly graying underpants. Onlookers cheered.

With much force, Lily suppressed the grin inside of her, and seethed, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," James said, and jerked his wand upward, causing Severus to fall in a heap to the ground.

Quickly moving, Severus dove for his wand, but was stopped by Sirius's shout of "_Locomotor Mortis!", _and fell rigidly to the ground.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, now she had her own wand out, pointed at James and Sirius, who both eyed it cautiously.

"Ah, Evens, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then!"

James sighed and muttered the countercurse.

"There you go," he said, as Severus struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Severus spat at them.

Lily blinked in surprise at the lash out at her.

"Fine," she said coolly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Severus, his wand pointed dangerously at his heart.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're just as bad as he is…."

"What?" yelped James, "I'd NEVER call you a.. a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

Lily spun around and raced up to the castle, not looking back, even as she heard James shouting to her.

Wide eyed, Dana and Olive rushed to gather their things from the lakeside, and rushed after their friend.

They found her in the dorm, fuming and pacing about.

"How _dare_ he act like that, if front of all those people! _Humiliate _me like that! Oh I could just hex him!" Lily raged, pacing faster and faster, flicking a strand of auburn hair from her face.

"Erm, who, Snape or James?" Dana asked cautiously.

"James! He is so awful! 'I will if you'll go on a date with me'. I should have slapped him right then and there, like I wanted too. Then, that awful… _bastard_ Severus, calling me a… a… well, you heard him, calling me that after I stood up for him." Lily's eyes welled, as was the usual case when she worked her self into this furious of a rage.

She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. Dana and Olive quickly rushed over to comfort her.

"I can't stand it. I really can't! It's always the same with every one here. Severus is always coarse with everyone, James is always arrogant, and I'm the one who ends up crying in the end. I'm sick of everything!" Lily wailed.

"Shh." Olive soothed, stoking her friends hair gently. "It'll all be fine, you shouldn't let it all anger you so. Nothing's worth that. You know, some one that my mum really likes once said 'No one can make you feel inferior with out your consent'. I just don't remember who it was."

"Eleanor Roosevelt."

"Huh."

Lily sat up. "It was Eleanor Roosevelt. And you know what. She was right. Severus isn't qualified to label me, and James is even less so!" Lily's eyes sparked and she got up. "Well, I'm off to the library."

"What? Why? Exams are over. You should be relaxing!"

"Yes, exams are over for this year, but next year I start _N.E.W.T._ courses! I need to be ready."

Dana groaned as she watched her over achieving friend slip out of the dorm.

Lily didn't go to the library. She had other plans.

Looking around to make sure she wasn't noticed, she slipped out of the dorm, and ran smack into James.

"Hello Evans!" James smiled down at her. He was alone.

"Shove off, Potter." She spat at him, making to edge past him, but he stopped her.

"Listen, I've been looking for you. I'm sorry for the way I acted at the lake."

"Don't you get it? It wasn't just at the lake. You're always like that! Sorry I'm not willing to fall all over your feet the way that Peter Pettigrew does!"

"Evans, you didn't let me finish…"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Then go ahead, finish, though I doubt it will do you much good."

"See, there, you aren't even giving me a chance to defend myself!"

"You haven't earned that right!" Lily finally shoved past him and stormed off down the corridor, but stopped short at his next words.

"Hey, Evans, don't worry, I won't tell any one about your little secret."

She rounded on him like a wolf. "What are you talking about?" she tried to hide the sudden fear from her voice.

"Oh, come on, I know its you that's been doing all that stuff to the first floor corridor. The paint, the stink pellets, all those mischievous things that are falling onto Peeves. I don't know _why_ you're doing it, but I know its you."

Lily almost laughed out. "_What?_ You are crazy. I am just going, down to the kitchens to get and éclair, so if you don't mind, stop accusing me of things that you know very well your lot are doing."

Relief seeped through Lily as she whirled around and stalked away. He didn't know, no one could know.

James watched Lily walk away and sighed. Why did it have to be this way. He knew that they were made for each other, but for some reason she didn't think so. He'd tried everything, having other girlfriends to make her jealous, sent her flowers, groveled, pleaded, and he'd even once been nice to Snape. Nothing worked on her. But now, he knew she had a secret. She was about to panic when she thought he knew, when he was just buying time. He was going to figure out what that secret was.

* * *

In the common room James sat down Between Sandy and Bolivia, two fourth years that had been drooling over him for some time.

"Hello, ladies."

There was no reply.

"So, how's going Livia?" James turned to the dark skinned girl to his right, she sniffed and turned away. "Aw, come on, what's wrong?" James tried not to panic.

"We have been warned. You are apparently 'claimed property', and we would rather not be hexed for the likes of you."

James spluttered. "What?"

"You are claimed. Do you need me to spell it out for you. C-l-a-i-m-e-d! It was in the third floor girls bath, pained on the mirror in red lipstick."

James swallowed hard. "Well, I assure you, that there is no such thing. I'll be right back."

James raised himself from the couch and raced off to the third floor. He was going to get to the bottom of this allegation. With out really any fear, he burst through the door tot he girls' bath and stared at the mirror. Sure enough, there was a message there. It read:

_Beware to all girls who might have their sites set on a one James Potter. Forget it. He has now been claimed. He is mine, anyone who has a problem with that, should take it up with me, lest I hex them to an oblivion. Heed my warning._

_-Lily_

James' stomach turned. Lily? Surly she hadn't written this message. He had to find her.

* * *

James found Lily out on the grounds, eating a chocolate éclair. He ruffled his hair, then walked up to her with great caution.

"Lily?"

She jumped, then looked at him coldly. "Why do you want?"

James cleared his throat uneasily. "Er, well, I was wondering, that is, I found something."

"Congratulations. So, how does this involve me?"

"Well. You did it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me this is about that graffiti that you and your friends are doing."

"No, it's about… graffiti you're doing. I went in the third floor girls bathroom, and I found… a message on a mirror, and it is signed 'Lily'."

Lily stopped eating the éclair. "What? I didn't, what did it say?" she was suddenly pale in the face, looking frightened.

James ruffled his hair nervously. "Well, it said that you. Uh, that is that you claimed me. And that no one else was to talk to me or anything."

Lily jumped up. "WHAT! Sounds more like wishful thinking on _your_ part Potter!" She stormed off to the castle.

"Wait up. I didn't write that! Evans, stop being so stubborn, besides, I don't wear red lipstick sweetie, _you _do."

"Don't you dare call me that again you pig. And I didn't write anything, least of all THAT! I am going to get to the bottom of this." Lily raged, storming up the stairs to the third floor.

James stopped for a moment to think of how cute she was when she was mad, then raced after her.

She was already in the bathroom, staring at the mirror, her mouth open, when he caught up. She was so furious, James could feel the energy leaking from her. He knew she didn't write it. Before he could say anything, she spun around and stormed out of the bath room..

"Wait, Evans, where are you going now?" He jogged to keep up.

"To find out who did this!" She crashed into Gryffindor common room, and looked around wildly. "Dana! Olive! Come here, NOW!"

The two walked over cautiously, glancing at James as he stood behind her.

"Hello Lils, um, how are you? Er, we saw your message on the mirror in the third floor bathroom, every one is talking about it. Is that what this is about." Dana looked almost scared as she stood before Lily.

"So, neither of you did it?"

"No, you did it Lily. It's in your handwriting." Olive put in weakly.

"I assure you I didn't do it!. When would I have such time, what with studying, and I have been around the two of you constantly!"

"I assumed you did it last night, when you were out of bed." Dana looked at her carefully.

"What? I was in my bed all night! I even went to bed early! Why are you shaking your head?"

Dana looked at her. "You weren't there all night, I got up to get some water, and you were gone. I thought it was odd, but went back to sleep."

"No, that's impossible!" Lily started towards her dorm, her friends in tow, "James, STOP FOLLOWING MY YOU PRAT!" He stopped and watched her stalk up to her dorm, not even trying to follow her.

Baffled, he just sat on a couch, wondering who would write such a thing, if not Lily.

* * *

Lily crashed into the dorm.

"Even if I was gone, I can still prove I didn't do it. Here! Look at my lipstick!" Lily furiously yanked the cap off and froze. The lipstick was flattened down, just as it would be if it had written on something.

"Lily, honey, have you ever… sleep walked?"

**_

* * *

A/n: dun dun dun. Is this insight into Lily's thoughts and true feelings, or are Dana and olive trying to set her up? Lol, j/k well, that was chapter one. Please review, I am not exactly sure when I can have chapter two up, so in the mean time I hope that you will go read my other fic 'Sanity of the insane' it has five chapters so far (it needs a beta too). Also, I would very much appreciate it if any reviewers would take the time to submit plot ideas (for either story) with their review. I will give them credit and stuff, but it is hard work coming up with everything that happens. So thanks. Review!_**

_**Ciao!**_

_**Aimee**_


	2. two for dinner?

_**A/n: Jumps up and down in joy. I got reviews. Two! Weeeeeeeeee. (I know i am a nerd, but this is what I like, and a little positive reinforcement goes a long way.). I will get to the reviewers at the end of this chapter, which I thought of right in the middle of Church Wed. night, but couldn't find a pen, so I am just bursting to get it out. So hold on tight, cuz here we go with my second chapter in this story. Sit back, relax, enjoy, and above all, REVIEW! **_

_**

* * *

The Truth isn't far behind me**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Two for dinner? **_

No one was supposed to know about the lipstick (Lily had sworn both Dana and Olive to secrecy), but as was the norm in Hogwarts, everyone did indeed know, and it was ruining Lily's life. She couldn't go hardly anywhere without some comment about her secret love of James, which was such a pity, since she had spent the last five years squashing any hope for the two of them on the grapevine. Lily knew that there was no possible way that things could get worse for her. But then they did.

The day that the Hogwarts students were all off towards home for the summer, dawned hazy and gray, such dreadful weather for traveling. Lily felt as though the weather was complimenting her on her continuous foul mood for the past week and a half, and it made her all the fouler. She woke soar and groggy, feeling as though she hadn't slept at all, and noticed that something was amiss in the dorm.

She sat bolt upright in her bed and looked around, suddenly suspicious. At first she saw nothing, then slowly, as though some one had shone a spotlight, she became aware of the muddy footprints leading up to her bed. For a fleeting moment, she was sure that some one was under her bed, lurking and waiting for her, but then she remembered there was hardly enough space for her diary under the bed, much less a person. Realization dawned on Lily like a splash of cold water on a scorching day. Ever so slowly, holding her breath, Lily peeled back the covers of her bed, and gasped. There was all the evidence needed, her legs and feet were covered with mud. She'd done it again. The only question was, _what_ exactly had she done this time.

When Lily finally had her feet decently clean, she rushed off down the stairs to the common room, noticing with a sickening stomach that the footprints continued all the way. There was an excited buzz in the common room that died instantly when she entered as all eyes turned instantaneously to her. She felt as though she were walking the 'mile' before death as she crossed the room, all eyes following her.

Lily snapped. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

The room jumped as a whole, and all eyes were averted, the buzz resuming.

Lily's heart sank as she followed the on going foot prints, they were leading her straight to the grounds, where she was sure to lose the muddy footprints in the, well, in the mud. She needn't have worried. As soon as she stepped out she realized what she'd done, and it made her want to cry.

There in the main yard, was the largest, pinkest, most gruesome sparkling banner Lily had ever seen. It read, "James, oh won't you please be mine". Older students were laughing at it, while younger stood in awe and adoration. Lily just gawked. She couldn't have done this. There was no way she could produce corporeal magic while she was _sleeping_. Lily covered her face and ran, rather blindly, away, past the castle, and wound up on the far side of the lake, angry, frustrated tears showing on her splotchy face.

How was she doing this? More importantly, _why_? She'd spent the better part of her life convincing every one that she detested this boy, and all his arrogant glory, and now her unconsciousness was betraying her. It figured that this would happen to her, but at least this was the last day of term, and she could go home to her parents' warmth.

* * *

Lily didn't remember going to sleep, but suddenly some one poking her incessantly in her side was awakening her.

"Evans. Um, Evans? Hey, wake up!"

Lily groaned, and cracked an eye.

"Potter? What... get away from me!"

She sat up and shoved him away angrily. It was all coming back to her.

"hmm, some thanks I get for coming to get you so you wouldn't miss the train! Besides, you should be worshiping me, I obliterated that little memo you left for me. And, trust me, I'm yours." He was smiling at her cockily.

"Rust off Potter! You know as well as I do that I am not… that I have no conscious memory of those stupid, meaningless messages, besides, everyone already saw it, so you've done me no favors." She stood up abruptly and stalked away across the lake.

"Ah, quit running away from me Evans. If you would just let me talk, you'd know that I knew who was doing this to you!"

That stopped her, all right.

"O.k. Potter, I'm listening."

"Oh ho ho! Now you sure are keen to what I've got to say, aren't you?"

"Potter you arrogant arse, just get on with it, or don't."

"O.k. o.k., well, I figured it had to be a Gryffindor, and must have access to your things, and such, and must be good at charm work, so I concluded that it was you. I mean, face it Lil- Evans, you are the only one who could make that sparkle charm work for any amount of time. Even if you are doing it in your sleep, it's you. And if your sleeping self wants me," he flashed a grin, "then I'll get the tranquilizers."

"Sod off."

"I am telling you Evan's, there is a reason that you are doing this, and you know what, I think it's because your really just sick of hiding behind your little iron mask you've made for every one to see."

"You think you know so much about me, Potter? Think you know everything don't you. Of course you do. But I will tell you something you don't know. I used to have the closest, best friend in the world. We could even see each other's thoughts, and then one day I got a letter from Hogwarts, and she didn't. Ever since then, my sister, my _twin_ sister has hated me. I come here lost and full of hate, and jerks like you do nothing but pester me for years. That's why I hate you Potter. Because you make it convenient!"

She stalked away, not turning back. James just stood there, looking as though she had slapped him about the face.

James stood there on the grounds for quite a while. So was that her secret then? That she had a twin that hated her. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought. He never even knew she had a sister, much less a twin. If he had known she'd been through so much, he wouldn't have been so pompous around her. He'd only ever wanted to impress her. He couldn't stand her hating him.

Even more, he couldn't stand her justifying her hate.

* * *

Lily sat in a compartment with Dana and Olive on the train back to Hogwarts, but didn't talk to them much. She was deep in thought, staring out the window. She'd never told anyone that Petunia was her twin, only that she was her sister, and the first person she tells is James Potter, her sworn enemy.

"Lily? Um, Lily? We're at the King crosses." It was Olive.

"Oh." Lily got up slowly, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Lily, are you o.k.? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine Olive. Just ready to be home is all. Honest."

Olive didn't look convinced, but just shrugged and walked off the train to great her Aunt.

Lily had to cross through the barrier into the Muggle world to meet up with her family, so after a distant good-bye, she headed off.

Only her Mum and Petunia were there, standing just outside the barrier.

"Oh, look Tuny, there she is! Lily!" Her mother called to her.

Petunia pursed her lips and looked away. They looked really nothing alike. While Lily was short and thin with flaming auburn hair and piercing green eyes, Petunia was tall and bony, with black hair that fell limply around her face, shading her hard gray eyes. They were fraternal, so no one ever guessed the connection.

"Come Lillian! Oh you look so lovely dear."

Lily's mother was a bit of a 'tree-hugger' dressed in long elegant shawls and wraps, she looked out of place in the brisk train station, but she was a soft sight for sore eyes. She looked like Lily, or Lily like her rather, with the same eyes and hair (Petunia took after their father).

"Oh, mother!" She welcomed the familiar hug, breathing in her mother's scent (that of chamomile tea and cookies).

"Oh how you've grown dear! Who's your friend?"

"Huh? Frie—" She turned around, and saw none other than James standing there. "Oh no, Mum, he's not my—" Lily began, but James cut in.

"Oh, Hello, Mrs. Evans? I am James Potter, Lily's friend from school." He flashed her mother a charming smile, which she fell right for. He turned to Petunia, "And you must be Petunia, Lily talks of you a lot."

Petunia made and indistinct noise, and turned further away. Lily's Mum picked up the slack.

"Hello James, I am Audette Evans, Lily's mother. How lovely to finally meet one of her… _boy_ friends." She gave a suggestive smile. Lily colored with rage and embarrassment.

"It's nice to finally meet the people to turned out such a truly lovely daughter." James smiled slightly at Lily, who didn't bother to return it.

"Oh, such a charmer. Lily, we should invite him to dinner!"

"Oh, mum I do—" Lily began, to yet again to be cut off my James, who had obviously planned this.

"I would be _honored_ to join you to dinner! So kind of you to ask!" Now his smile was becoming a smirk as he watched Lily gape.

"Lovely! Um, you should probably come… How is next Thursday for you?"

"Perfect. It's a _date_." He lay emphasis on his last word, looking pointedly at Lily.

"Mum, we should go now, don't want Dad to worry!" Lily picked up her trunk and started to walk away from her mother who was writing down the address.

"Good bye Lily, see you next week!"

"Good bye!" Lily snapped, walking down into the crowd, fury clear in her stride.

_**

* * *

A/n: Well, there you have it, chapter two. I'm afraid it isn't quite as thorough as the first, because it jumps around a lot, but I wanted a lot of pov's represented. Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me. Please review! Now to my reviewers of Chapter one:**_

_**Erinsailorditz: I am glad that you like my story. Thank you for the compliment on my writing, it is great to hear things like that. I hope this chapter is up to your standard, and thank you for being my first reviewer!**_

**_FelixFreya: Well, perhaps your review means that some people read my author notes, and you took my advice to check out this story!  I always imagined Lily to be a bit hot tempered, but sensitive underneath it all, so I tried to show that a bit, and I am glad that some one agrees with her personality! Yes, I meant for people to realize that the 'He was toying with a snitch (which he'd probably stolen)' to portray what I would say is Lily's loathe for James, and her aggravation at rule breaking, and I think your imagination had provided you with a quite correct interpretation. That chapter is pretty long, longer, I'm afraid than this one, but it was going to be two chapters. Originally I had it written as two, then realized that there wasn't enough info there for two, so I morphed them together, thus explaining the longevity of the first chapter. Thank you for your lengthy review, I find that I like that kind better! Keep reviewing hope you liked this chapter! Ciao!_**

_**To every one: Please review**_

_**Later days**_

_**Aimee**_


	3. Stubborn as ever

**_SORRY TO EVERY ONE (ESPECIALLY THE WONDERFUL JOANNE ROWLING HERSELF). I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO PLACE MY DISCLAIMER UPON THIS WEBSITE. YOU SEE, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, HIS UNIVERSE, HIS FRIENDS, HIS GLASSES, HIS HAIR, HIS FAMILY, HIS SCHOOL… YOU GET THE PICTURE. I OWN NOTHING. (BUT, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SELL ME A PART J.K, I'D BE MORE THAN WILLING TO ACCEPT.) O.K. THERE IS MY GENERAL DISCLAIMER THAT APPLIES THROUGHOUT. THANKS._**

**_A/n: I have a very special thanks to give to my reviewer PammapooShe has given me a new summary, which I think will work great. I never thought about that before, I mean, summaries always seemed more of a boring little factor to me that I tried to flit past. Maybe it would do well to put a bit more thought into them. Thank you! I am now pleased to present to you all chapter three of this story. I hope that you all like it. Please review!_**

_**The Truth isn't far behind me…**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**Stubborn as ever…**_

Lily spent the entire first week home in a foul mood for the most part. She couldn't believe that James had managed to ruin her summer in addition to ruining her school life. How dare he go and practically invite himself over to _her_ house for dinner? He sat that and baldly lied to her mother about their non-existent friendship, and made her mother think presumptuous thoughts, and drop 'subtle' hints about Lily's love life all the time.

She didn't think it was possible, but now she hated James Potter more than ever. He was a pigheaded jerk who thought that he could win over any girl and go through life being on top. Well, she was going to show him all right. She wasn't going to fall for his little charades, she couldn't stand him, and she took pleasure in knowing that she was the only thing that James Potter wanted, that he _couldn't have._

The day of the dinner, Lily woke with a grinding pound in her head, and a weird churn in her stomach. Today she would have to deal with James, and simply grin and bear it. She stretched quickly and got out of bed, neatly folding and smoothing the blankets behind her. Out her window, she could see that it was a magnificently beautiful day, with the sun shining and birds trilling their summer songs. This was the kind of day that Lily liked more than the rest, the kind of day when she could walk barefooted through the small wood behind her family home, down by the cool watered stream. She'd always found it as a sanctuary, whenever she found her life getting to hectic, or stressful, she would go down there and just listen to the sounds around her, letting the nature sooth her deepest fears.

Lily quickly ran a comb through her tangled hair, and went down stairs for breakfast. She was smiling when she entered the kitchen, but the smile disappeared almost instantly when she looked around. There at her kitchen table, was the pig himself. James Potter.

"Oh, hello sweetie," Her mother simpered from over by the stove where she stirred a pot of grits. "I decided to send your friend James an invitation to come early. This way he can come with us to the beach. Won't that be lovely?"

Lily just stood their, eyes wide and mouth gaping. She couldn't believe it. Her mother had went behind her back to invite James over to enjoy a family outing? It wasn't his family; he wasn't even a friend of the family. Lily was suddenly very aware that her pajama shorts ended well above her knees.

"Oh, mother." She sighed, not wanting to spoil her mother's obvious good mood. "You _shouldn't_ have." She laid emphasis on the words, but her mother didn't catch onto it, and continued stirring nonchalantly.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked back up to her room. If she was going to be around James all day, she would need some preparation.

The instant that Lily got out of the car, and stepped into the scorching sun, she desperately regretted her clothing choice. She'd decided on a pair of long black slacks and a plain tee shirt, no swimsuit. She'd been trying to be defiant, to show James, without words, that she hated him with every thread of her core. But as she watched everyone peel off his or her clothes, she didn't feel defiant, she just felt stupid.

Deciding not to admit defeat so soon, she merely pulled on her dark sunglasses, and pulled out a thick book. She stretched out on her beach chair without a complaint.

"Lily, dear? Wouldn't you like to come into the water with us?" Her mother asked as she spread sunscreen on all the skin that her (rather skimpy, in Lily's opinion) bathing suit didn't cover.

"Mother, the water will be there all day, I don't see the point in going in now, when I shall just grow tired of it and want to go home all the sooner." She replied, mentally adding 'though it's not like I don't want to go home now.'

Her mother just smiled. "All right dearie, if you change your mind, feel free to join us!" She trotted off towards the water.

Lily watched as James glanced in her direction, then walked out into the water. She couldn't believe that he was there ruining her day. She'd always enjoyed going to the beach with her family in the summer, and he'd managed to kill her fun. She scornfully pulled her book up to cover her face, and pretended to read. It was just some boring biography really, that she'd pulled off of her shelf in her haste of defiance, and right then, she wished she'd grabbed something interesting, like a Ray Bradbury or Charles Dickens.

She didn't know how long she sat their, trying to ignore the sounds of beach fun around her, but when she finally did lower the book, every one was making their way back over to her, for lunch. She smiled coldly at them all. How could they all be so happy, while she sat there so miserably? It was all their fault. Her blood was boiling, as she snatched her glassed off, and stuffed the book in her bag.

Suddenly, everyone started to giggle, then her mother outright laughed.

"What?" Lily demanded crossly, seething that they'd all shared a joke with out her.

"Oh, Lily, you really should have put on some sun block, with your fair skin." Her mother giggled.

Lily's eyes widened as her hands flew to her face. It was hot to the touch.

"O.k. so I have a sun burn. So?" She was still glaring at them all.

"Here, look dear." Her mother handed her a small mirror from her purse.

Lily looked at her reflection and gasped. Where she'd had on her sunglasses were large white circles in a sea of red flesh. She looked up at them all, and James caught her eye, a small smile on his lips. She wanted to punch him. How dare he be there to see her be humiliated in front of everyone? Suddenly she realized that she was just making things worse by resisting. She smiled.

"Oh, wow, I didn't think that could happen." She handed her mother back the mirror.

"O.k. Sandwiches for everyone then!" her mother was digging through the large thermal bag she'd brought with them.

Lily was getting ready to go, as the sun was sinking in the sky, when someone grabbed her from behind. Who ever it was, they easily lifted her, and ran off towards the water. She twisted furiously around, and stared into the laughing face of James.

"James Potter! Put me down this instant!" She shrieked, kicking her feet. She felt anger in her self, but she also felt something else. She pushed down the latter and continued shrieking until James was already in waist deep. She wrapped her arms around his neck, to keep her self out of the water.

James stared at her for a minute, then leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss right on her mouth. Lily let go of his neck instantly, pushing him away.

"You presumptuous arse!" Lily slapped him in his face. She waded out of the water quickly, with her mother, father and Petunia staring at her. She stormed up to the car, and was surprised to find her clothes had already dried. She grabbed her bag and tossed it in, and slammed the door as she got in herself.

She wanted to die. He had kissed her, and humiliated her in front of her family. Her first kiss wasn't supposed to be like that, it was supposed to be romantic, and not with James Potter. In spite of herself, she felt angry tears forming in her eyes and spilling down her sun reddened cheeks.

When they all pulled up to the house, lily was the first out of the car; she slammed the door and stormed off. She had to get away from them, she was going to her only sanctuary: the calming woods. She ignored her mother's calls as she stormed through the underbrush noisily.

When she was finally out of sight of the other's, she collapsed against a tree, her body racking with sobs. She rocked back and forth, crying her eyes out. She felt completely ridiculous, but she couldn't stop crying. She felt a soft nudge on her arm, and she looked up. There before her was a beautiful young stag. This wasn't the first time she'd seen it; it had first approached her in her third year when she was out in these same woods after her Grandmother passed away. There was something so familiar about the stag, which was ludicrous, because, she was sure it was the only stag she'd ever seen, but she felt secure when it was around.

She smiled at the deer, and reached up to pat it's velvety nose.

"You know, I don't understand anything anymore." She sighed, talking to the stag as though it could understand her. "There's this boy, James, and he is supposedly 'in love' with me. Sometimes I actually believe it, I mean you should hear how people talk, but then he does the dumbest things. I mean, when I first met him, at the sorting ceremony, he tripped me when they called my name! Ever since then, everyone's talked of his love for me, and my hatred for him has skyrocketed. And today, after I had already been humiliated once, he pulled me out into the water, and you know what he did? He kissed me. I guess he thought it was a good idea, but it definitely was not. That was my first kiss, and he stole it from me. Kisses aren't supposed to be like that." She felt tears stinging her eyes. Then she laughed. "Look at me, talking of his stupidity, and here I am talking to a deer, like it can understand me!"

She patted the stag one last time, and she stood, brushing away any signs of tears.

"Good bye" She laughed to herself as she walked out of the forest.

Twilight shone brightly as she stepped out of the wood, and she shivered in the chilled air. She walked towards the house, but stopped instantly when she heard a rustling sound behind her. She twirled around, fear engulfing her, and saw James emerging from where she'd just come.

"What were you doing?" She spat at him.

"I was looking for you." For some reason, James looked slightly nervous as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look lily, I am really sorry about what I did today, I mean, kissing you and all. I guess I just got caught up in the moment…"

Lily scoffed. "What 'moment' you were dragging me out there and I was screaming, how romantic." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know. I just… I don't' know what happened exactly."

"I'll tell you what happened, James. What happened was you being your usual arrogant self, and assuming that I would want to kiss you. For your information, I am not like all the other girls at Hogwarts. I happen to have this thing called dignity, and self respect. And I have enough of both to know that I don't want to lower myself to your level."

James looked as though she had slapped him. "Well if you hadn't sat like a sour old hag on the shore all day, in those pants, I wouldn't have had to throw you in. You looked miserable by the way. You must have been burning up-"

"It's not for _you_ to decide if I am miserable or not, _Potter_, because you are nothing to me. Get that? _Nothing!_ Just an arrogant prat who is far too used to getting his way about everything!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't seem like such a prat if you would just lighten up and stop acting like you are better than everyone!"

"You want to know something, I am better than you. I watch you strut around, and act like a fool, and you love the fact that girls fall at your feet. But you have no integrity, and you have way too little self respect, and absolutely too much pride!"

"Oh, ho ho, who's being arrogant now, Evans? Better than me are you? Maybe you are. But you don't have to act like such a snoot!"

"And you don't have to act like such a pig! Do me a favor, _Potter_, and leave me alone. Stop trying to sway me, I don't even like you! Don't play nice to my mother, and don't come over here like you're wanted. This is my family, and the summer is the only time of the year when I can get away from the likes of you! I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ruin my home life for me too, cause we all know your doing a perfect job of ruining my school one."

The anger dropped instantly from James' face. "I ruin your life? Do you really think so?" He suddenly looked concerned.

"Hmm, let's think, shall we? First year, you humiliated me in front of the entire school by tripping me at the sorting, second year, you turned my hair yellow for three weeks, third year, you… you, I don't remember what you did, but I'm sure it was awful! Every year you find some new way to make life hell for me! It's a wonder that I'm even still going to Hogwarts!" She spat. "Oh, don't look so surprised. If it weren't for Dumbledore I would have left it in my first year after you tripped me. I want you to just leave me alone. I don't know if you think that all the awful things you do to me are cute or whatever, but they're not. They are hell. I can't take anymore. Stay away from me." Lily felt tears stinging her eyes as she twirled around and ran into the house, leaving James standing there alone.

**_

* * *

A/n: well, there you all have it. That is chapter three. I really hope you enjoyed it. It is out a bit later than I would have hoped, but I have been ridiculously busy lately. I hope that you can all forgive me. I got fantastic reviews for my last chapter, and that has made me immensely happy, more so than you could ever imagine. Writing it is totally fun, but getting reviews is like a paycheck at the end of a hard week. To my reviewers individually:_**

Alotia: Thank you for your review. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens in the future!

PammaPoo: Lol, i'm really glad you liked my story. I did the sleepwalking thing, because i haven't ever seen it done before either, and i think that diversity is very important to make things stand out. Thank you for the summary help! I don't seem to have much luck with reviews lately, i mean, i get people reading, because they add me to their 'alert' list and everything, but they just won't review. It's rather depressing. I think it will help if i get a beta. I was thinking of actually writing a story (not this one) but another one, and it is a version of events where Lily and James some how live, and shows how harry's life would have been different. I'll make sure to let you know when i post it. But thank you so much for your review, it meant a lot! Thanks for 'highly reccomending me' ! Thanks

hplovesme/casey: Thanks for your review, i'm glad that you think its funny, but trust me, there is lots more to come! keep coming back and checking, or add me to your alert list, i hope you like this chapter. Keep reviewing.

Thanks to every one who has been showing me support so far, and please recommend me to your friends and everything. Thank you for reading. Keep reviewing!

Ciao,

Aimee


	4. Nothing stays the same

**_A/N: Yay, I just checked my reviews, and I got more than I thought I would, I was actually scared I wouldn't get ANY! I love you guys so much, and you've motivated me to get this chapter out before the weekend(O.k., I must say here, that while I was motivated, my mother was not. She made me go down south to my grandparents house, so I didn't get to post, so you get it on Monday which I hope is o.k.)! I hope you like this chapter. I really would like you to review fairly and honestly, I like to get constructive criticism, and hey, if you insult me, that will give me more incentive to update quickly, so I can defend myself.  I guess I will let you go now. Just make sure you review, it always gives me a boost to write (even if it's a simple 'hey, good job') every little bit helps! Thanks!_**

_**I don't own Harry Potter or a car. That said let's get on with the story.**_

_**NOTE THIS: In this chapter it talks of Petunia's blond hair, I know that in previous chapters I said 'black' and that it was black in the movie, however, I am re-reading the books, and I discovered that on pg1 of the book it says: 'Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde with nearly twice the normal amount of neck…' So I have seen my error, just thought I'd tell you before I was patronized in my reviews for her sudden hair color change. **_

_**

* * *

The Truth isn't far behind me…**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Nothing stays the same forever**_

_The lightening flashed in her eyes,_

_And he knew that she knows._

_-The thunder rolls _

_by: _

_Lily,_

_Hey! How is your summer going so far? Mine is fabulous. I was writing to see if you would like to come to my place soon, Dana's already here. We could have so much fun! Think about it won't you, your fifteen now, and if you ask me, your mum and dad should let you come this year. You're not a baby for Christ's sake! Well, think about it lovie, and let me know as soon as you can! _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Olive_

_P.s. Lily darling, this is Dana. If you don't come over here, I'm warning you, WE'LL come over there! This isn't a threat… wait, yes it is! Just come! Love ya!_

Lily smiled and tucked the letter back in its envelope, shaking her head. Every year they'd tried to talk her parents into trusting the wizarding world enough to let her stay a while with her magical friends, and hopefully this year, they'd be more successful than usual.

It'd been a week since the beach fiasco, and Lily had been trying her hardest to get it out of her mind, for that was the only way she'd get over it, and she knew it. It was difficult to forget, however, when your mother talks of nothing but James Potter every day, and your twin smirks at you knowingly at every passing, but she was managing. Today, however, she wouldn't have to try, because today her Dad got back from his business trip, and would be seeing her for the first time since Christmas.

They were to meet him at the airport, then spend the day on the town. Lily couldn't contain her excitement as she tied a yellow ribbon in her hair, and she squealed, spinning in a circle in her room. She'd always been 'Daddy's little Girl', since before she could remember. If no one else would leave her alone about James, he would, and he'd make sure the rest followed suit.

Breakfast was a rushed affair, as they were running a tad bid behind schedule, and her mother was scared that they wouldn't be there to greet him. After she sped the girls through the meal, she practically shoved them out to the car.

"Mum!" Lily exclaimed, as one of her mother's talon-like fingernails grazed her bare shoulder (She'd worn a white and yellow sundress).

"Sorry Lily dear, I didn't mean to. Come now, let's go. Petunia! Don't dawdle, we haven't got the time!" Mrs. Evans scolded, as Petunia walked out slowly from the house, reading a letter with a smile.

Once Mrs. Evans had them all in the car, she squeezed in beside them.

"Alright Collin, we're ready now." She muttered to the chauffeur.

Lily turned to Petunia with a wry smile.

"You know," Petunia hissed angrily, "If you keep staring at me like that, your face may stick!" She snarled at Lily, but was still peculiarly careful when she slid the letter into the small, gray envelope.

"Who's the letter from? A beau?" Lily glanced at the return address, "Who's 'Vernon Dursley'?" she wrinkled her nose. "He sounds awfully… stuffy."

Petunia bristled. "What's it to you who I am corresponding with. If you were any part of my life, you'd know." She spat, brushing a straight blonde lock of hair from her face.

The words hit Lily like a slap, and they stung. But she couldn't let Petunia know that, so instead of shock, she let triumph fill her features.

"A bit touchy aren't we?" she smirked, "So he is your beau then, isn't he?"

"Don't be redicul—" Petunia began venomously, then was cut off by her mother.

"Oh, is Vernon writing to you again? Such a lovely lad." She smiled fondly.

"Petunia, please, tell us more about _Vernon_." Lily simpered, she should have known to leave it to her mother to ruin it for her sister, for she'd always ruined everything else.

Instead of talking, however, Petunia just shook with rage, and stared out the window. Lily sighed, truly regretting that this was the way she and her sister had come to be when they were once so close.

* * *

In the airport, Lily looked around excitedly. She'd know her father's tall stance and blonde hair anywhere and she couldn't wait to refresh her sight with it. She looked around, biting her lower lip, trying to find him, then suddenly; there he was, standing before her.

"Dad!" She flung herself into his arms, causing him to drop his luggage.

"Is that my wee little Lily?" He asked, his Irish accent thick.

"Oh, dad, how I've missed you!" She buried her head in his arms, breathing in his familiar scent of cigars and after-shave, but was surprised to smell something else there too. Something sweet and abnormal. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, and she knew. Anger and sorrow filled her entire being immediately, and she pushed him hard in the chest, wanting to get away from him.

"Lily!" Her mother scolded, giving her a stern look. "Hello Harold dear." She turned her smile back to Lily's father, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Lily watched, horrified by what she saw. Her mother stood there, clueless as ever, with no idea as to why Lily was angry. What was worse was, Lily didn't know how to break her heart by telling her. How do you tell your mother, that her husband is having an affair?

* * *

The day had been a murderous episode for Lily, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her mother was too blind to see what was in front of her, and Lily herself was to softhearted to open her eyes.

When the day was finally over, Lily locked herself in her room to brood. Her parent's were the most stable relationship she knew. They'd been together for 22 years, and then this? There was a soft tapping on her door.

"Come it…" Lily said cautiously, mentally preparing herself to handle her father. But when the door opened, she received a shock, "Tuny?"

Her sister smirked and sat on the bed.

"So, now you know our family secret." Petunia's eyes glittered, and Lily could tell that she was enjoying this far too much.

"What? But, how long have you known..?" Lily pondered, though she really didn't want to know.

"Since January." Petunia stated as a simple fact, as though it had no meaning. "I knew you'd know immediately, you always were so observant. But, me, no I had to actually see him _with_ his little girlfriend, so consider yourself lucky." Petunia examined one long fingernail.

"January?" Lily choked out, feeling the breath leave her body. "You've known since-"

"Yes, Lily, that's right, I've known since January. And he knows that I know, he asked me to keep it quiet, said that he wanted to tell Mum himself, but that was six months ago, and she hasn't a clue." Petunia finished dully, looking at Lily smugly, as though she were supreme for actually knowing what was going on in the family while Lily, the obvious favorite, was clueless.

"But, that's, Petunia, we've got to tell Mum!" Lily concluded fretfully.

"No!" Petunia spat, standing up quickly. "Lily, no, we can't go tell Mum, it would crush her. We live different lives than we did when you were still around Lily. Mum lives in her fantasy world, and she stays there, and I don't need you coming home to ruin that too. Face it Lily your not part of this family anymore, not really. You don't even know one thing that's happened. Oh, don't look at me with those sad eyes, it won't work, I know you too well. Face it, you chose to go to that _school_ and leave us, and now you've lost touch." Petunia smirked.

Lily gulped back tears. Why was Petunia being soawful to her? What had she done?

"Now, that said, why don't you just hop on that train, and leave again like you always do. _We don't need you here_." Petunia turned before Lily could respond, and traipsed out of the room a bit too jovially for Lily's liking.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was a rather unpleasant affair. Lily poked at her bacon, not wanting to look at anyone there. Petunia acted as she always did, and Lily supposed that was because she'd known for a while. Her father sat there, looking sad, while her Mum chattered on about some television program that she'd watched the previous evening.

Lily wanted to scream at her mother to open her eyes, and not to let her father pull the wool over her eyes. Even more, she wanted to scream at her father for doing this to their family. She couldn't believe that things had been this bad for so long, and that no one had said anything. She couldn't handle the pressure, so she stood to leave.

"Lily?" Her mother turned to her questioningly.

Lily grimaced at the smile on her mother's face, but didn't reply, and walked out of the room carefully. As soon as she was out, she ran. She wasn't sure where exactly she was going, but not anywhere near this place. The streets that had been her childhood sanctuary of fun, were now blurs of tears as she ran in the early morning sun. She never wanted to stop, and she wouldn't have, except for a vaguely familiar voice calling to her.

"Lily?"

She stopped, gasping for air, and turned.

"Anthony?" She couldn't help smile. Anthony had been her first 'boy-friend' before she left for Hogwarts.

"Oh, I see that it is you!" He walked over, smiling his trademark smile. "I haven't seen you in so long!" He pulled her into a hug.

For some reason, Lily started crying as she rest her head on his shoulder. Back when she knew him, her life had been perfect. No James, no affair, and Petunia didn't hate her.

"Lily? What's wrong?" he pulled her back and looked at her tear-streaked face.

"Oh, Tony, it's.. it's everything." She gulped, not sure why she could open up to him, but it was so easy, just as it had always been.

"Come on, Little Flower," he said soothingly, calling her by an old nickname. "Come over to my house, and we'll talk over lemonade." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and led her into his large Victorian house.

Inside, Lily was hit by ever childhood day she'd ever lived. The smells were the same, as were the furniture. Nothing had changed, it was like a rock in her wavy life.

"C'mon, lets get the lemonade, we can talk in the den," he led her into their cavernous kitchen.

"Anthony, did you say that you wanted—" His mother stopped when she saw Lily. "Why is that grown up thing little Lily Evans?" She smiled.

Lily blushed. "I'm afraid it is, Mrs. Caddy." She smiled. Mrs. Caddy looked almost the same, except for her once vibrant red hair was now streaked with silver.

She walked over to give her a hug. "Now, how many times do I have to tell you dearie, call me Wanda!" She smiled.

"I'll try." Lily lied, knowing that she respected this woman far too much to call her by her first name.

"Well, Mum, me and Lily have some things to talk about, so, I'm just going to get us some lemonade…" he opened the icebox and pulled out to bottles of lemonade. "We'll be in the den if you need us." He steered Lily out of the kitchen and into the den.

When they were settled in on a couch, she started to talk about everything, from James, to petunia to her parents pending divorce. Before she knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, Little Flower!" Anthony pulled her into a tight hug. "Its going to be o.k. Trust me, your sister is just jealous of you, she always was, if that James boy gives you anymore trouble, just send him to me." Lily had a fleeting image of James hexing Anthony, and shuddered, "and as for the divorce, it will work out."

"How do you know if it will work out? I've never known a home with only one parent, and now I feel I have no choice." She took a great shuddering breath.

"Lily, you may not know this, but my parents are divorced."

"What?" she gasped, "I, but, how?"

"Mum was having an affair with some guy that no one even knew. Dad left like that. He sends money for the bills and for me, but I haven't seen him in two years. He doesn't want to see me, he made that clear."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tony, I didn't know."

"It's o.k. I 've gotten over it by now, my mom is still the same, and I am happy again. Lily, the trick is to know that none of it is your fault."

"How and I supposed to 'know' that, when Petunia so blatantly thinks it is?"

"Well, you're hardly ever there, so how could it be—"

"That's just it though. Dad never went away on business until I went to Ho—away to school. Maybe if I hadn't…"

"You can't think that. Your father made that decision, not you."

Lily sighed. "I know that. But I will be responsible, I am going to tell my Mum."

"Lily, that doesn't make you responsible, it makes you a person who loves their mother deeply enough to tell her the truth, even if it does change everything."

"You always did know just what to say Anthony." She smiled up at him.

He buffered his fingernails on his pant's leg. "Oh, that's because I'm good Lily." He smiled at her. Then out of no where, he swooped down, and kissed her softly on her lips.

Lily's first instinct was to pull away, but she didn't. Instead she kissed him back, realizing that her first kiss was awful, and she might as well make the second one count. When she figured they'd kissed for long enough, she pulled back and looked at him, dazed.

"Wow. Some how, in all of my wildest dreams and imagination, I never thought I'd actually ever get a chance to kiss you." Anthony smiled broadly, lighting up his handsome face.

Lily blushed. "Nor I you. That was… wow." She giggled, feeling guilty. The farthest thing from her mind was her home problems.

_**

* * *

A/N: There it is everyone, the much-awaited chapter four! I actually kind of like this one, as it is based on something that I myself have experienced. I hope that you all like it too! I guess I will refrain from asking for a beta again, as it's been brought to my attention that I don't need one…. Yet…**_

_**I don't know when I will be able to update, I am booked up for the next two weekends, and I have a rather busy schedule, but I will try to hurry, as I know how it is to wait for someone to update. **_

_**I would just like to thank you all, for the general concern seems to linger around everyone worrying about my reviews. I love reviews. They put me in an excellent mood. If you guys are concerned though, i have no problem to you writing many reviews, and telling your friends about my story! Hehe, well, thanks for your concern!**_

_**Now to all the spectacular reviews I've gotten from all of you wonderful people: **_

**__**

_**Burning Lily: Well, honestly, I'm pretty easy to please. I get ecstatic over every single review, but thank you for thoughts though ( I did get lots more reviews this time though!) (lolz I just realized that you reviewed more than once) Yea, I love writing for lily, she is such a fun character to work with, she reminds me of myself a lot. Keep reviewing though, I like to keep up with how my readers feel.**_

_**Dwarfed half elf: Thank you for your review, I'm glad that you liked it.**_

_**The-very-Little-turtle: Well, I think that the readers actually being able to relate to what is written greatly improves their odds of coming back to it! I will go read your story as soon as I get the time, I promise! **_

_**Fleury: Lol. That was the point, y'know she got the sunburn, and it's funny… lol well, I'm glad somebody got it! Lol, your such a fun reviewer! You remind me of me, crazy. (don't take that as an insult, I hold crazy people in the highest regards… I think…) well, keep reviewing.**_

_**PammaPoo: You are like my favorite reviewer, really you are. Lol, calm down, I did get PLENTY of reviews (not to discourage anyone for reviewing, my goal is 500),but I'm glad that you care so much. O.k., so I will stop begging for a beta, I just figured it would help with writers block when it comes around. I like to update a lot. I hate it if I go over a week without updating, so that shouldn't be a problem. Lol, I'm glad your obsessed with my story, because I am obsessed with your reviews! Lol well, keep reviewing! **_

_**Absh: Thanks!**_

**_TigerFireTiger: Yay, finally someone offers help for my writers block! I love lily and James. They are so perfect for a story, because, even if I put a lot of turmoil in, you always know it will work out with them together in the end. I have a request. Please go read my other story, I have more writer's block with it. It's a Ginny/Harry fic. It's called: _**sanity of the insane**_ please go read it though, that way if I email you with pleas of help, you could help me there too.! Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my story._**

_**Navi: Thank you for you review. It was lovely and long, which I love. Lily is such a fun character to work with, she can be so stubborn, and I'm glad that you agree with the way I've portrayed her! To answer your question: No, he doesn't live close (Hint: that's not to say that he doesn't know people who do…) But I'm glad that you caught the deer thing, no one else mentioned it. Keep reviewing.**_

_**Stinkypillow: Lol, everything will be revealed in time. I'm glad you liked it, and trust me, you will be feeling a lot more of lily's emotions. Keep reviewing! **_

_**:b**_

_**Hplovesme: I like being mentioned as well, that's why I try to mention everyone. I seem to be good at making peoples days awful (lol, j/k) but I hope that I have made yours better by updating! So, thrill me by reviewing!**_

_**Butterfly-grl4: tadaa! Here's the update!**_

_**Amandinka: Here ya go, I'm really glad that your so enthusiastic, I hope that means that you'll keep coming back! **_


	5. The world never slows it's pace

**_A/N: (cringe) in the last chapter, I meant to put 'by Garth Brooks' but I was in a hurry, so I forgot to. Ick, well, there now I've said it, even though when I check my reviews, some one will have told me… eh. Sorry guys! _**

**_A/N: would you believe it, I finished this on the very same day that I posted the last chapter! Yay. I was feeling very…. Creative that day. Now, some people have been emailing me from on here or w/e, and they want to know stuff about me, not just my stories. I'm just gonna say this. Go to , and search the screen name pinkietoe89 that's me, there's a bio and a pic. So, for those who asked, there's your answer:D Obviously I had to make you all wait a bit, so that you wouldn't be overwhelmed, I mean, I wanted to give you all enough time to review chapter four, so I'm posting it now, on Friday. Expect my next post to be on Tuesday of next week, I'm not exactly promising, but I should definitely have it out by then. Oh, yea, I didn't tell you all cuz I forgot, but my new goal for reviews (the previous goal being just to get one) is to get 500. I know that we can do it! Hehe. Well, I guess I will let you go on with the chapter now. _**

**_

* * *

The truth isn't far behind me…_**

**_Chapter Five _**

**_The world never slows it's pace _**

Lily awoke with a smile on her face, which dissolved almost instantly when she heard smashing glass and shouts from down stairs. Instinctively, Lily grabbed her wand from her bedside table, and crept down the stairs. The shouts were coming from the kitchen, along with more bangs and smashes. Lily was so frightened that it took her a moment to recognize the voices. They belonged to her parents. She listened.

"You… you… I can't… you…" her mother's voice shook with anger that Lily didn't even know she possessed. "Get OUT! Out of _my_ house. You… I can't believe that you would do this to me. To _us_. You know, your going to put your daughters through hell!"

"They already know." Her father's voice was full of sorrow, but he wasn't shouting.

Lily was wondering how her mother had found out, when, as though on cue, her mother started shouting exactly that.

"Oh, so you told your daughters, our daughters, but you made me find a note from the little bitch." Lily's eyes widened, surprised to hear such vulgar language from her mother.

"Audette, it's not like that, and you know it. Lily knew the instant she saw me, and Petunia well, she…" Her father mumbled what Lily already knew.

"WHAT? She _saw_ you with your little… _tramp_?" her mother's voice exploded from the silence. "How dare you?"

Lily heard the striking of a match, then her father's voice.

"Audette, you gave up smoking years ago…"

"Oh, so now you're so concerned about me. Weren't so concerned when you weren't home were you?"

"Audette, it doesn't have to be like this…"

"Doesn't have to… Luke, would you listen to yourself? How did you expect it to be? Me to give you my blessing, after 22 years of marriage. When you have two daughters here at home. Did you expect me to just wave you off with a hot meal in your gut?"

"Look, I know I messed up. I'll have my things out by tomorrow."

"O.k. But what about the girls. You have to tell them, and I'd choose my words wisely if I were you, or you may never see them again."

Lily knew her mother had struck a nerve, and she shuddered as she heard her father's voice raise.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten me, Audette. I'll see them any time I damn well please, in fact, I'm taking Lily with me."

"What? No you're not."

"Audette, if you try to stop me, I'll take you to court, and I'll get both of them. Besides, my family is more… quipped to fit Lily's… needs. You know that, and you can't be selfish with her."

The talking stopped, and Lily ran up the stairs just as her father walked out of the kitchen. She ran into her room, and just as she shut her door, there was a light tapping on it.

"Lily?"

"C-come in." Lily's voice wavered, and she realized that there were tears on her cheeks.

Her father stepped into the room.

"I guess you could hear us, huh." Her father noted the tears.

Lily bit her lip and nodded.

"Ah, I'm sorry you had to… so you heard that, I mean, you know that I would like you to live with me then…"

Lily nodded again.

"I'll not force you to go. It's your decision."

"Who's… you said down there, you said that your family is 'better equipped to handle Lily's needs'. What do you mean? You've always told us that you had no family, that you were raised by your grandmother, who passed away… So who is your family?"

Her father ran a hand over his face. "Lily, I think that I have some explaining to do. Erm, lets sit down. I'm going to tell you many things that I never did before. I'll only ask this: please don't interrupt me until I'm done. It's a bit long."

Lily walked over to her bed to sit next to her father as he began his tale.

"_Forty years ago, in Ireland, a baby was born into a distinctive wizarding family. The baby was me, Luke Evans, born to Matilda and Frank Evans. I had seven brothers, and three sisters. I was the youngest. My parents were so proud to have me, since they had wanted to name all of their boys from the bible, Matthew, Isaiah, John, Timothy, Mark, Joshua, Joel and Luke. I was of course, Luke, which means: studious and organized, like the biblical Luke, who was a doctor. They loved me always, up until my eleventh birthday. They'd suspected before then that I wasn't magically inclined, but they couldn't be absolutely sure until my eleventh birthday to see if I got my letter from Hogwarts. I waited days on end, but the letter never came. It was then official, I was a squib. Mother, as much as she loved me, knew that I shouldn't be locked up in the house all the time, for it would only torment me to live near my magical family, so she sent me away to live with my Aunt and her muggle husband. I was raised with my muggle cousins, and I went to muggle schools, which is where I met your mother. We fell in love and got married. I never considered it before, but when we found out that you mother was pregnant, I thought about the prospect of the baby being a wizard, or witch as the case may be. Well, when we found out that it was twins, I decided that the odds were multiplying themselves, so I told your mother what I was. We decided not to tell you two ever, and then if you got Hogwarts letters, we'd act surprised, but if you didn't , that we would never tell you. Well, as you know on your eleventh birthday, you got a letter, and Petunia did not. We were in a spot then. We decided to still keep it secret, because Petunia was already devastated that you were a witch and she wasn't, we didn't want her to know that it was just as likely that she be made one. So, we sent you off and kept her here. Word got back to my parents, however that I had a daughter in Hogwarts, and they've wanted sorely to meet you since. Of course, if you lived with me, it would be in Ireland, near them, and you could see how it is to live like other children of your kind…. _"

Lily blinked and stared at her father as he finished his story.

"Let me get this straight. You're a squib, and I've got magical grandparents, and uncles and aunts?"

"Well, yes and no. Over the years, all of my family has died, save for you, Petunia, and my parents. That's why they so sorely want to see you. After all, you are the last of the Magical Evans'."

Lily nodded slowly, as though she'd thought it over carefully.

"I do want to live with you. I've nothing here for me." Lily replied, like she'd always known she would. She loved her mother, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted to be with her father.

Mr. Evans nodded. "Well, I have to be out by tomorrow, and I'd say the sooner you come with, the better…"

"I'll be ready by the end of the week I suppose." She grinned. "I can't wait to meet the family I didn't even know I had."

"Yes, and they you. But, dear, are you sure you want to go. I mean, you do have Petunia here."

Lily laughed outright. "Have you been as blind as mother for the past five years? Petunia hates me, Dad, and nothing I do can change that. So of course I want to go with you."

"Right then." He stood and ruffled her hair. "I'd better go start packing, before your mother burns all my things!"

Lily smiled while her father walked out the door, then her stomach churned. So that was it. She was leaving her oblivious mother and spiteful sister. It seemed too easy. But what she was also leaving was her childhood memories. This house was her home. It would be hard to see it go. But it would be worth it to meet magical family members.

* * *

Lily walked up the long driveway to Anthony's house, mentally rehearsing what she would say to him when she go there. She smoothed her hair as she stepped up to ring the doorbell. The door swung open, and standing in the door way was a tall pretty girl with brown hair who Lily had never seen. The girl laughed as Anthony walked up behind her, grabbing at her waist.

Lily cleared her throat uneasily. Anthony looked up, surprised.

"Oh, Lily." He looked suddenly nervous. "This is Yvonne, my fiancée… Yvonne, this is Lily, a dear childhood friend."

Lily's jaw dropped. Fiancée? What was he playing at? Wasn't he snogging her on the couch just the day before?

"Fiancée?" She choked out, looking at him incredulously.

He nodded. "Yes, would you like to come in?"

Lily gave him an icy stare. "No, I don't think I will. You know, I just came by to tell you I'm moving, not that it really matters to you." She glared at him.

He squirmed the appropriate amount under her stare, while Yvonne just looked blankly around.

"um, Yvonne, why don't you go get the tea ready, I'll be right there." Anthony sent her off to the kitchen. "Listen Lils, I know that you probably thought that yesterday was something special, but it was just for old time's sake. You're a sweet girl, but I'm three years older than you. I hope that you're happy where ever you move."

Lily's eyes snapped. "Oh, that's o.k. Anthony. I mean, I'm sure that it'll be fine in Ireland." She felt the wind whipping around her in her fury. "There aren't any imbeciles like you!" When she said you, the door slammed in on his face, and she heard a satisfying crunch that was presumably his nose breaking.

It figured that this wouldn't turn out, it stood as a testimony of the dismal luck she'd always been dealt. But it was o.k., she'd never have to see him again._

* * *

Dana and Olive,_

_Hi. I'm sorry not to write you back sooner, but a lot of things have come to pass this summer. I'll tell you all about it when I get there (yes, I'm getting to come!) next week. Don't send any more post here, I'm moving. I'll explain everything when I get a chance. _

_I love you guys!_

_Lily_

Lily glanced over the note, then tied it to the leg of the owl sent to collect all forwarding addresses from her.

"Here. Take this to London, to Miss Olive B. Welch's house. There you are." She slipped two sickles and a knut in its leg pouch and it flew out the window.

She sighed and looked around her room at her bare room. It felt weird to know that she would never be able to just walk in here like always, and that she'd have to make some other room hers. Her mother hadn't taken the news too well, so she had taken to baking nonstop, and not talking to anyone. Petunia, on the other hand, was thrilled. Apparently her beau was the sort who hated anything unusual, and now that Lily was leaving, her life would be perfectly normal. Lily'd tried to explain that they would still be sisters, so she shouldn't lie to him, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Are you ready to go dear?"

She jumped, she'd been so absorbed in thought that she hadn't seen her father walk in. She bit her lip uncertainly, and nodded.

"Look, I know that this is a big change, but I'm sure you will adjust magnificently dear. Your Mother is waiting for you in the kitchen. I'll be in the taxi cab waiting for you." He smiled quickly, and left.

Lily knew he wouldn't dare come into her mother's sight, as she'd taken to throwing sharp objects his way at every possible chance. Needless to say, when she walked into the kitchen, her mother twirled around with a small knife in her hand, but put it down immediately when she saw who was coming in.

"Lily." Her mother looked at her mournfully. "Lily, my Lily. Leaving." Her mother's voice cracked, and she wiped at her eyes.

For the past few days, she had been feeling this immense guilt and grievance when it came to her mother, but not anymore. She was sick of her mother doing this to her, as it was hard enough already.

"Mother, you've had all week to cry, that's over now." The words came out harder than she had planned, and her mother's eyes snapped up to look at her.

"You… ungrateful… I… your just like your father." Mrs. Evans turned swiftly to continue chopping vegetables on the counter.

"Oh, Mum, don't be like that now." Lily said softly, unable to believe that she was the more mature one in the conversation. "You know that I belong with my grandparents. It doesn't mean I love you any less… But I-"

"Just go, I can't take it anymore. You're leaving, and that's that. I've got Petunia to help me manage. You go on, your cab it waiting." Her mother didn't turn to look at her.

Lily clenched her jaw. "O.k. Mum. Bye then. I love you."

There was no reply. Lily bit her lip as tears slipped down her face, and she walked out of the front door quickly, and into the cab.

She cried into her father's shoulder, and turned back for one last glimpse of her fading childhood.

_**A/n: There it is. I hope that you liked it, as it has a bit more drama than before. **_

_**To my reviewers:**_

_**The-Very-Little-Turtle: Yea, Petunia's a snot, wonder if she gets it from her mum?… Anyways, thanks for your review!**_

_**Burning Lily: Well, hold that sweet lolz, he wasn't so sweet in the end, was he? Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Fleury: Squish! Yaya! Lol, sorry… Well, Tony was a problem that took care of its self I suppose you could say.. (coughjerkcough) But thanks for reviewing, it makes me happy, and since you review both of my stories, then you'll be happy, because I updated both of them today! Hehe! Keep reviewing!**_

_**Amandinka: Hold on, its coming I promise. Lily and James will wind up together, eventually… I'm getting to it, I'm just taking my time is all! I hope that you can wait. Thanks for your review! **_

_**To everyone: KEEP REVIEWING! **_

_**To pammapoo: (tear) where are you? **_

_**Thanks for reading, please review and enjoy it! **_

_**Ciao**_

_**Aimee**_


	6. The initial shock

**_A/N: please… don't yell at me. I know, it's been a while since I reviewed, an I even promised a date for the next update. I'm sorry. I was just having some wicked bad writers block. I had to rewrite this chapter many times because I couldn't get everything right. It wound up being my longest shapter yet, because I've been doing some research, and some people have every chapter with like 10000 words! Poll: do you think that I should make my chapters longer, shorter, or are they just right? J/w! Well, with out further ado I give you chapter six! _**

**_

* * *

The truth isn't far behind me_**

**_Chapter six_**

**_The initial shock_**

* * *

Lily stepped carefully out of the taxi, careful to miss the large puddle in the drive. The house they'd arrived at was immaculate. A large Tudor style sporting fancy mullioned windows with stained glass and huge double oak doors. While she'd grown up in a fancy enough house, it had nothing on this. It was as though she was standing before the house of a king or something.

"Big, isn't it?" Her father stepped up beside her, looking at the house. "Well, I didn't really expect a welcoming committee, so lets just go and see who we find." He picked up her bag and led the way up the pebbled path.

The inside was just as spectacular as the out was, if not more. The oak doors led into a cavernous front room, which was filled with several large Victorian couches and mahogany tables. Lily liked it, but all the same it made her feel very small.

"Oh, this was all for the visitors back when I was a kid. We never really use this part of the house. Come along dear, I think that we can find your grandmother in the parlor." He set her bag down on a rack, which immediately whisked it off down some unknown corridor, and gently guided her through several more grand rooms, until they finally reached a small room that smelled of turpentine and fresh paint.

Lily was wondering what exactly they were doing there, when a woman stepped out from behind a large canvas, and smiled at them. Lily hadn't meant to stare, but she couldn't help it. The woman standing before her didn't look a day over thirty, with her long black hair and fit body. She had her sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and paint staining her long fingers.

"Ah, Luke! This must be Lillian?" Her voice flowed out smoothly, not unlike a song, stringing her words to some unheard melody. "Come, dear, and let me have a look at my only grandchild."

Lily bit her lip, and walked carefully over to her, feeling awkward and gangly beside the beautiful woman. When she was close enough, the woman pulled Lily's arms straight out and looked her up and down.

"Lovely. Absolutely lovely." She smiled. "How old are you?"

Lily cleared her throat uneasily. "Fifteen, ma'am." She said uncertainly, not sure how she was supposed to refer to her grandmother.

"Oh, no need for the formality. Just call me Bridget. We're family after all. Fifteen then. So you're quite on your way to your sixth year. That's lovely!" Bridget said easily, smiling at Lily.

"Yes ma'am…. I mean Bridget." She tried out the title.

"That's a good girl. You're grandfather is around here somewhere, in the shop I'd imagine. Tinkering away with some contraption." She looked exasperated, and picked up her paintbrush. "I'm almost through here, and then we can go hunt him down."

Lily nodded and looked around. Sometime during their conversation her father had left, but it didn't bother her. Bridget seemed nice enough, even though she did look a bit young.

"There!" Bridget said as she made her final stroke with finesse. "What do you say we go have a smoothie before rushing off to find Harold?" the woman's eyes twinkled.

"Sure," Lily said, smiling. This was going so great, she'd half expected her grandmother to be an old hag.

Lily followed Bridget into a quaint little room that greatly resembled a muggle ice cream parlor, and sat on a stool at the bar.

"Lucinda!" Bridget called over the counter.

A small, rather young house elf stepped out from a back room and smiled.

"Yes Miss Bridget? What is you wanting?" The elf, presumably Lucinda turned her head and looked at Lily. "You must be Master Luke's daughter, Lula!"

"Lily." She corrected, staring at the odd little creature. She knew that Hogwarts used house elves, but apart from pictures, she'd never seen one.

"Lucinda, could you get us both a smoothie, I'll have butterscotch, and Lily will have…" She looked at Lily questioningly.

"Strawberry." Lily prompted the little elf, who scampered off back into the door where she came from. "Do you, er, I mean do you have many house elves?" Lily turned to Bridget uncertainly.

"Oh, a fair few I suppose. With just Harold and me here, it's rather hard to maintain the house, from dust and such." She waved her hand around. "I mean, a house this size really isn't practical, but back when I was younger, I did like to show off around my friends." She smiled.

Lily almost laughed, finding it odd to hear some one who looked so young speak of their younger years. She was on the verge of asking Bridget how she looked so young when Lucinda burst in, carrying two smoothies.

"Here you go Miss! And for Lily, am I saying it right?" Lucinda squeaked.

"Yes. Thank you, it looks delicious." Lily grabbed the straw and sipped carefully. It really was wonderful. Perhaps it was because it was made with magic, but Lily found herself sucking it down very fast, unable to get enough of the sheer flavor.

Bridget looked amused as she watched Lily. "Now, it's a wonder that someone as thin and beautiful as you can just drink that like such. Slow down, or you're going to get sick!"

Lily stopped drinking it, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just so good!"

"Yes, I'd forgotten that you were raised as a muggle. But at least you're here now." Bridget smiled at her, but somehow there was ice behind those warm brown eyes.

"Yea. I guess so."

* * *

Lily lay in her room that night still marveling at the sheer size of her 'quarters' as everyone referred to them. She was given an entire section of the manor, complete with a sitting room, bathroom, bedroom, and an entertainment room. It was really a lot, too much in fact. The large house made her feel so inferior.

She'd met her grandfather, and thank goodness, he was normal. He looked his age, and he called Lily 'little lady' and was truly genuine. Not at all like her grandmother. There was something off about her, something terribly wrong, but Lily couldn't quite place it.

Sighing, she rolled over, falling into a fretful sleep.

* * *

Within a week, Lily had the large house down. There were 82 windows, 30 rooms, and more doors than she could count, many of which were locked, and no one would let her see what was behind them. One door, Lily found on the third day, led into an immense library, brimming over with any book she could imagine muggle or not. She also soon found that it was the best place to hide from her Grandmother, who was always suggesting that they do the most ludicrous things, like painting their nails, or shopping. These were perfectly fine things for Lily to do, with her friends, but not with a 70-year-old woman who refused to grow up.

Lily spent so much time in there, in fact, that she often times found herself waking up in one of the large wing-backed chairs, not sure of how much time had passed. She was in there when she got her letter from Olive and Dana. She'd completely forgotten to write to them, so she was surprised when the large owl swooped in on her, carrying a rolled up message. Carefully she unraveled it, and smiled at Olive's untidy scrawl.

_Lillian Evans!_

_Where do you get off making Dana and I worry so? You have some serious explaining to do! Lucky for you, we are willing to forgive you! Don't bother messaging back, because it won't be necessary, we already messaged your Dad, and he said you could floo over today. So pack up and come on! We've only got a week left of summer! _

_Love you!_

_Olive and Dana_

Lily stared at the word 'floo'. She knew the gist of it was travelling through fire, but she'd never actually done it. It did seem dangerous though. Once, when she was about four or five she was running around outside and she ran right into the grill, and the flames had burned her. She'd learned her lesson to stay away from it then, and just stepping into it for travel seemed ridiculous. Sighing, she rolled the letter up and put it in her pocket.

* * *

It only took her a short hour to pack everything back up, as she hadn't spent much time actually messing with her own things. Once she had her trunk packed, she lugged it over to the trolley that had stationed its self in the corner of her room. She looked at it skeptically as she lugged her trunk up onto it, wondering if it would just take off as it had when her father loaded it up. But, as if to quiet her worries, it darted off, opening the door for its self to make its journey to… wherever it was going.

"Dad!" She called, looking down the hall.

"Yea?" He walked in, carrying what looked like a sack of flour.

"Oh, there you are. Well, that… rack, just took off with my bag…"

"When we were kids, we called it Jack. It knows what its doing, just trust me. Now, this is floo powder." He opened the bag and showed Lily the sparkly green powder inside.

"Oh, it's beautiful!"

Mr. Evans chuckled. "You always did see the beauty in everything. Well, all it takes is a handful, and you throw it into the fire. When the flames turn green, step in, and shout the address of where you are going, and poof, you're gone." He smiled.

"It's that easy? But doesn't the flame burn you?"

"No, it doesn't. Come on, we need to get going." He led her down the corridor and into a room with a roaring fire.

"Oh, its stifling in here!" Lily fanned her hand in front o her face.

"Well, it is the middle of summer, with a fire."

"Yes, I suppose I didn't think of that." She smiled, then looked at the fire. To her relief, her trunk was sitting beside it.

"Oh, Lily!" Lily cringed as Bridget swept into the room, followed by her grandpa.

"Hello, Bridget. It's been great staying here."

"Oh, think nothing of it dear, we're family after all!"

"And bye grandpa!" Lily smiled and gave the old man a hug.

"Bye Lily darling. Have fun with your friends."

"I'll miss you girl!" Bridget swept Lily into a suffocating hug.

"Erm, I'll miss you too…" Lily said oddly. "Well, I better be off now, wouldn't want my friends to worry…"

"Yes, yes. I suppose you must. I will see you at Christmas." Bridget released her.

"Bye daddy." Lily gave her father a peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

Nervously, she grabbed her trunk and took a handful of the sparkling powder from the proffered bag. She threw the powder in, and watched the fire fade to a soft green. It was oddly pleasant, and very attractive. Tentatively, she stepped into the flames, immediately realizing that it was merely a pleasant warm temperature, and even much cooler than the room that had been heated by the previous red flames.

"Welch Residence, 152 second street, London." She said clearly, and was immediately swallowed by green.

Flooing wasn't a pleasant experience at all. It was fast and she spun around and around, catching glimpses of the passing grates. She was getting dizzy and a bit nauseous, she closed her eyes, fighting down the vomit that was threatening to surface. Suddenly, she fell forward, and she gasped.

The second she gasped, she sorely regretted it, as she sucked in a load of ash and soot, choking her.

"Lily's here!" She heard someone, it sounded like Dana, shout. "Hey, Lils, are you o.k.? Here, drink this." She put a half-full bottle of butter beer in her hand.

Graciously Lily drank, suppressing the coughs.

"Thanks," she gasped. "Well, that was an experience!"

She looked around at her two friends, along with a whole group of people that Lily'd never met.

"Hey Lily, bout time you got here!" Olive pulled her into a hug.

"Yea, I had to pack and all…" She looked around nervously at the people, who were all staring at her.

"Oh, I forgot. This is… my family!" Olive smiled. "Erm, names. Right. Well, o.k. this is Michael, that's Jeff, Rebecca, Lauren, Leisel, Mara, Elsie, Daniel, and that's Mum and Dad." She said, pointing to each person in turn.

"Erm, hello everyone. I'm Lily." She smiled at them.

"So now you know the terrible truth. I am the baby of the family. They've all graduated, and moved on. Unfortunately they are lazy bums, and would rather still live here."

"You'll pay for that one later, little Olive." This came from the dark haired man that Lily believed to be Jeff, though she wasn't positive.

"Right, and whose going to make me? You?"

Lily smiled, biting her lip.

"Well, anyway, that's the family. Now you guys can all go away, and stop making her nervous. Don't worry, they did the same thing when Dana came. But don't worry, the initiation isn't until tonight."

"The what?"

"Oh, nothing." Olive smiled, sharing a look with Dana. "Anyway how has you're summer been? Rumor has it that you've been visited by James Potter."

"Oh, that." Lily rolled her eyes. "That was nothing. The prat came over, when to the beach with us—"

"And you were in your bathing suit I presume?" Dana interjected.

"Absolutely not! I actually wore an entire outfit the whole time. I wasn't even going to get wet, until…"

"Until what?" Olive picked up Lily's trunk.

"Well, James kind of threw me in." She blushed, remembering the events of that day.

"Just threw you in? That's _all?_" Dana pressed, smiling.

"Wait. What have you two heard exactly?" Lily demanded.

"We've heard a fair bit. Something about a… kiss."

"Argh!" Lily shrieked. "I'll kill him! That prat! Let me guess, he told you that we had this really passionate kiss."

"No, actually, you just told us." Olive smiled mischievously.

"Oh!" Lily turned red with frustration and embarrassment. "Well, it wasn't. He kissed me, I slapped him, and then he went home. That's it. _Honest!_" She insisted as her friends gave her skeptical gazes.

"So you actually _slapped _him?" Dana asked incredulously. "Well, if Sirius kissed me, I'd never dream of it."

"Sirius isn't half bad. Potter is a…"

"Prat? Yea, we know Lils, you've told us… over and over and over again!"

"Well, he is!"

"You seem to be the only one that thinks so." Olive heaved the trunk down the hall, and into a door. "Well, this is my room." She stepped aside and let Lily in.

"Wow, its so… pink."

And it was. From the carpet to the curtains, everything was splashed in pink.

"Er, yea, this was Laura's room first, and she's a bit… girly…" Olive said meekly.

"I'd say!" Lily laughed.

"Hey, Mum made some brownies, in light of your arrival, what do you say we head down to the kitchen to test them?" Olive smiled, taking Lily's arm in her own.

Lily smiled. "Um, o.k."

Olive led the way through a long hallway and into the kitchen. Lily supposed it was the brownies that smelled so delicious, as they seated themselves around the small round table.

"Here you are dears." Olive's Mum placed brownies in front of them all.

"Hey, do you want a glass of milk?" this came from the tall brother with light hair, and a crooked smile.

Both Olive and Dana shook their heads. Lily nodded.

"Sure… Michael… right?"

"Nope, I'm Jeff." He smiled at her as he brought her a glass of milk.

"Lily, don't drink it."

"Huh?"

"Don't drink it." Dana whispered again.

"Why?"

"Oh, don't let them scare you. It's just milk." Jeff intervened.

"First rule. Be afraid. Never trust a Welch bearing gifts." Olive said to Lily.

"I don't see the harm in a glass of milk…" Lily insisted as she took the glass from Jeff. "It smells alright." She gulped down a sip. "And it tastes fine to…"

Suddenly Lily hiccuped, and out of her mouth burst a large green bubble. She covered her mouth.

"Excuse M—" She hiccuped again, and again. Each hiccup had a different color bubble.

"Oh, Jeff!" Olive shouted angrily. "Lily, hold on…" she stalked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of thick black liquid, and brought it back over to Lily. "Here, drink a bit of this."

Lily took the bottle tentatively. She hiccuped again, and quickly unscrewed the top, drinking a few drops. It tasted horrible, but the hiccups stopped. Lily turned to Jeff, glaring.

"That was a nasty trick!"

"Sorry kiddo. It was my job. That was part one of your initiation. Just be glad mine is over, you still have… everyone else left to go." He smiled mischievously.

"My what?"

"Nothing Lily. Jeff was just leaving." Olive shoved her brother out of the kitchen. "Now lets eat these brownies before anything else happens!"

Lily poked hers carefully.

"Oh, don't worry, Mum wont have done anything to it. She thinks that the pranks are ridiculous." Olive assured her, biting into her own, as though to show her.

"Well, alright then." Lily picked up her brownie, and bit into it. "Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Thank you dear!" Mrs. Welch bowed beside the stove.

"Oh, don't make her have a big head!" Olive warned. "Dana here is enough of an ego booster for her."

Lily nodded, remembering that Dana, too, was muggle raised. "But, Dana and I both know how much better magical food is."

"Of course, everything is better the magical way." Olive smiled.

"So, Lils, tell us what happened. I mean, why did you move?" Dana asked eagerly.

And she did. Lily told them the whole story of her father being a squib and meeting her grandparents.

"Hmm. Did you say Bridget?" It was Olive's Mum who spoke.

"Yes ma'am."

"I know her. She's old, but doesn't look it, right? Yes. There is something… _dark_ about her. Oh, I mean she's nice enough. But something just doesn't seem right with her."

"Yes, I felt that too. But, how do you know her?"

"Oh, family friends. She was friends with my mother."

"Oh." Lily nodded. "I don't know what's up with her. But I'm sure that I'll find out before its all said and done.

"I'm sure you will dear." Mrs. Welch said soothingly as she turned back to the pot that she was stirring.

Lily nodded and turned back to her friends.

"I have a question."

"Congratulations." Dana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up! But, seriously, what is this 'initiation' that every one keeps talking about?" She looked at her friends carefully, trying to read their faces.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Olive said, but a bit too quickly.

Lily looked at them suspiciously. "Well, if you won't tell me, then I guess I'll figure it out for myself."

"Too right you will…" Dana mumbled, but shut up as Olive kicked her from beneath the table.

Lily settled for looking baffled, while thoughts and actually _fears_ ran through her mind about said initiation.

* * *

It wasn't long, however, that Lily had to wait to figure out what, exactly, this initiation was. After

Lauren put Veritaserum in her soup at dinner, and Daniel put live _spiders_ in her bed, she realized that they were all doing something really nasty to her, to test something. But what? Her worth? Or were they just pointless pranks to be played by children for fun. Lily didn't know what it was, but she was going along with it.

She was quite proud as she awoke on the third day. So far she'd survived Lauren putting Veritaserum in her soup, Daniel putting _spiders_ in her bed, Leisel and Elsie (the twins) casting a silencing charm on her, Mara turning her hair green, and Rebecca putting laughing ointment in her toothpaste. All that left was Michael, but she was fairly certain that his trick wouldn't be too awful, as it was her sixteenth birthday.

She stretched luxuriously and got out of the cot that was set up for her in Olive's room, smoothing the covers in her wake. Excitement trilled through her body as she remembered that today was the day that they'd all be going to the local wizarding fair. Olive and Dana were already out of the room, they always woke before her, so she hurried to brush her hair and throw on some muggle clothes as they'd be travelling through muggle London, and skipped off out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine!" Olive smiled as Lily walked in and sat down across the table from her.

"Hi!" Lily grinned.

"Well, how does it feel?" Dana inquired.

"How does what feel?" Lily frowned.

"To finally be as old as us, and not the little girl?" Dana laughed.

"Oh, I don't think age was ever an issue here Dana. I mean, mentally I passed you years ago." Lily smirked as she sipped the tea that was placed in front of her, watching her friend work out what exactly she had meant.

"Hey!" Dana glared at her. "If it wasn't your birthday, I'd have to wallop you for that!"

Lily laughed, then so did everyone else. Finally, Lily felt like she fit in. Everyone was laughing with her, and it was great. She stopped laughing, but everyone else continued. She was baffled, then just shook her head, sipping her tea.

After they'd all carried on for a full minute, she started to feel suspicious.

"Hey.. What's so funny?" She bit her lip.

Olive wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Lily, I love you! You are now fully a member of this gang!" she pulled Lily into a hug, but was still chuckling.

"What!" Lily demanded, pulling back.

"Lily!" Michael intervened. "When is the last time you brushed your teeth child?"

"What?" Lily felt her teeth, they felt fine, but when she pulled he hand back, there was black ink on her fingers. "Oh…. Michael!" Lily felt her emotions getting the best of her. Everyone had been laughing at her after all.

"Sorry Lily." Michael shrugged. "We all drew straws, and I drew ink. I'm sure you understand."

Lily gulped back the tears. She wasn't going to let them see her cry. "Oh, yes I understand." She spit into her napkin. "I'll be right back."

After a full ten minutes of brushing her teeth, she realized that all of the ink simply wasn't coming off. Angrily she kicked the wall. Now she would be the laughing stock of the fair, with black teeth. There was a tap on the door.

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"Its me, Jeff. Are you decent?" He pushed the door open slightly.

Lily grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. "Apparently. Well?"

"Huh?" Jeff looked baffled.

"What do you want?" Lily demanded.

"Oh, here." He gave her a bottle of clear liquid.

"What's this?" Lily pulled the stopper out of the bottle and sniffed it. "Poison?"

"No. Don't worry, the initiation is over. I'd say you got of a bit easy, poor Dana was bald for a week."

Lily reached up instinctively to touch her own hair. "Yea, well, what is this?"

"Oh, it's magical cleaner. Just swish it around and the ink will come off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he insisted. "Being related to this lot… well, you find out a lot of things."

"I bet!" Lily exclaimed, pouring some of the liquid into her mouth tentatively.

"Just swish it around a bit, then spit it out. Make sure you don't swallow it though. I did once… I was shipped off to St. Mungo's!" Jeff shook his head.

Lily quickly spat out the liquid in the sink.

"I was only joking about the swallowing. It's harmless. Now, open up, and let me see."

Lily smiled. "Is it all gone?"

"Yes. Look," he indicated the mirror.

Lily turned, and indeed all of the ink was gone. "Oh, thank you!" She gave him a big hug.

Jeff chuckled. "Well, you're welcome. I figured it was the least I could do, what after the hell we put you through in the past few days? Well, anyway, come on. We're leaving for the fair now, Mum wants to get there early, so that it won't be too crowded."

**_

* * *

A/N: And that is where I am going to end it. Don't fret, there will be a fair, but this is a rather lengthy chapter already, so I will give it a rest. I love all of you for reviewing, do you know that? Checking my reviews is the first thing that I do when I get online. It's so exciting. Well, anyway, that said, I suppose that I will just get on with the reactions to my previous reviews._**

_**Fluery: Yes, Tony is completely a jerk, but he had to be, for my story purposes. I'm sure that you understand. **_

_**Amandinka: Wow, and in my working 28/500… I suppose this story will be done… soon. Lol. Your review made me smile. That's good! **_

_**Hplovesme: Well, her quickness to forgive her dad is a lot of the insecurities that she needs at least one parent, and her mother isn't a likely candidate, if you know what I mean… Yea, Anthony's really rude, but at least she broke his nose… **_

_**Theverylittletutle: First, I am SO sorry, I haven't been faithful to your story. I have been so busy, and all that that I haven't even really had time to review! I promise that I will get to all of it, and your reviews should be there by Thursday. Anyway, yea, I feel sorry for lily, especially after all that stuff that happened in this chapter, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and Lily needs to be pretty tough for everything that will happen in her very near future. Yea her mom is a… (cough cough) never mind. Lol. We now see where Petunia gets it. **_

**_Navi: Hello my friend. Well, I suppose that you're saying that I was going way too fast jinxed me. Because, this chapter has been a real bogey to write! But here it is none the less. Lol, I guess you are a real supporter of Lily and James. Well, fret not, she'll see him, sooner than you think too. (like, next chapter.. hint…) But anyway, the inevitable will happen, so don't worry about that, just promise not to harass me, as seems to be the habit of people lacking romance, when I throw some real problems in there. But yeah. Her grandparents.. well, I'll let you form their own opinions on them. _**

_**Hplovesme: Thanks! And another BILLION cookies for you! **_

_**Sipgurl: Thank you for taking the time to find me through other people! Kudos for that! Yes, finally some one who sympathizes with me! I am only human, and errors are in my nature! Might I suggest my other story Sanity of the Insane. It's getting rather long, and I like it. (but be warned, it has a lot of mistakes, and I have a beta on it right now!) Thanks for your review!**_

_**To everyone: Please keep reviewing, and follow Hplovesme's example, and tell a friend! Or something. (gives hplm more cookies and some brownies too). Yea, that made me happy. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter, and I'll try to update timely this time! **_

_**Love you guys! **_

_**Aimee**_


	7. A fair forgiveness

_**A/n: Before I begin I would like to apologize. This is a rather delayed chapter, and guess what, I'm going to use the pathetic way of explaining it: an excuse. I am uber busy with finals and banquets and… everything, please forgive me. On a brighter note, I finally killed my writer's block! And I got a beta! cookies go to Peter! Woot. Well, on with the chapter then! **_

_**Aimee**_

………__

_**The Truth isn't Far Behind me**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**A fair forgiveness **_

James ran his hand through his hair again, looking over the results in the mirror, perfectly untidy.

"James, will you just relax and stop your bloody worrying mate?" Sirius groaned from the cot in the corner of James' room.

"Oh, listen at who's talking Mr. Takes-four-hours-to-get-your-hair-perfect," James grinned as he continued to pull at his hair.

'Yes, but at least I'm making the world a more beautiful place by making my hair nice. I can't stand to watch you destroy yours."

"Well, you never know who you'll see."

"You mean _Lily?_" Sirius grinned.

"Only if I'm lucky."

"Well, I think that you should just give it up mate, she obviously doesn't like you. I mean, you kissed her and she—"

"Slapped me, yea I know."

"And that's not even it, she then made you leave, right?"

"Yes, but now, I have a new plan."

"Please, enlighten me." Sirius humored him, though he still gave James a skeptical look.

"Well, Black, I've now decided to change my ways. I've concluded that it's my last chance."

"And if it doesn't work…?"

"It has to." James mumbled somberly.

"That's pretty pathetic mate," Sirius shook his head. "And I'll only believe it when I see it."

"Oh, and see it you will. I figure that if I am completely selfless, then there is absolutely no way that Lily can call me selfish and pig headed and arrogant and-"

"I get the point mate. But the way I see it is that you shouldn't have to change who you are to get her, I mean, then you'd never be able to go back."

"Man, she's worth it. I'd change a thousand times over just for her to talk to me, civilly that is." James sat on his bed.

"Don't get all sappy on me mate, we have to get to the fair."

"Well, it's not my fault that you are eternally a play boy who can't handle to hear about real emotion."

"I'll let that slide, seeing as how I know that you will be joining me in my ways as soon as you realize that you're not going to be as successful as you think with Lily."

"We'll see."

"Yes, you will."

"Look there she is." James elbowed Sirius.

"You know, if you continue to do that, I'm going to sock you." Sirius growled rubbing his arm.

"Wait, who's he?" James squinted to see across the parking lot. It was definitely Lily, in the middle of a whole slew of people, but there was one guy that she was talking to, walking with.

"Maybe it's her boyfriend."

"Fat chance. He looks like he's thirty!"

"See, you don't need to worry, she really didn't like you because she wants a _mature_ man."

"Can it. Let's go over there."

"Um, or not, we're supposed to be meeting Wormtail and Moony in like," Sirius looked at his watch, "Five minutes." But he needn't have finished, as James was already gone, walking across the parking lot. "Wait up mate!"

"I just need to see who he is…," James rambled absently, staring at the pair conversing.

"She's probably not even going to talk to you… what about Peter and Remus?"

"We'll get to them on time, it'll just take a minute… Oy! Lily!" He called, smiling.

She turned, her green eyes shining and her magnificent hair glowing in the sun. James' breath caught in his throat, she was so beautiful. Over this summer she'd changed, he couldn't quite place it.

"Potter." That was it. One word came to him, while she glared at him.

"Nice greeting, aren't you glad to see me?"

"Give me a while to think that over, and I'll get back with you." She retorted coldly.

"Listen Lily, can't we just be civil?" James asked in exasperation.

"I don't know, James, can you?" She turned. "Oh, hello Sirius, how was you're summer?"

"Just fine little flower." He smiled, easily falling into her old nickname.

"Oh, wow, you've not called me that in ages." She smiled.

"Well, I haven't talked to you in ages."

"True."

"It was nice seeing you Lily, but we've got to—"

"Who's he?" James cut in, looking the boy up and down.

Lily looked behind her, "Oh, that's just…" She stopped, an odd look crossing her face, and she smiled. "That's just my boyfriend, Michael."

Michael turned around. "Did someone say my name?" He smiled.

"Yes, it was me, just telling my friends about you." Lily smiled. "This is Sirius Black, and James Potter."

Michael held out his hand. "Nice to meet you guys. Are you her friends from school?"

"Sort of." James tersely replied. "So, you and Lily are… together?"

"What?"

"Yes, sweetie, I told them." Lily cut in, turning from Sirius and James to look at him for a moment.

"Oh, um, yea… I guess we are…" He looked at her uncertainly.

James smiled. She wasn't pulling the wool over his eyes. "So, that must be hard. I mean, how old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-six."

James whistled. "Wow, that is a difference. I just want you two to know that I wish you the best of luck. Maybe later I can introduce you to Rebecca, my girlfriend." He studied Lily's face carefully as he announced his non-existent girlfriend. It didn't change.

"Oh, so you've gotten a girl now then Potter?" Lily toned evenly, giving him a benign smile.

"Yea, James' tell her about it." Sirius smiled beside him.

"Well, it's pretty serious. I mean, you opened my eyes Lily, and I realized that I needed some one who was mature enough for a meaningful relationship, and I gave up on my childish crushes." James tried to reply nonchalantly, almost choking on the words.

"I'm sure she's just lovely, and very… um _tolerant_." Lily gave him a poison sugar smile, while Sirius choked with laughter.

"That she is." Sirius guffawed.

"Well, James, I wish you the best of luck with… what's her face, and maybe she's the one for you. But we've really got to go." She smiled.

"Yes, so do we, we have to go meet Peter and Remus… and Rebecca." James added her name hastily to his list, trying to return her sarcastic smile, but his stomach was in knots. Why had he said that? It was so stupid, she obviously wasn't really dating this guy, Michael, so why did he have to complicate things?

"We'll have to meet up later so I can meet this mystery girl."

James gave a nervous laugh, "Yea, later."

"I think that we'd _all_ like to meet her." Sirius mumbled at the two walked away.

"Oh shut up." James growled crossly.

"So, Rebecca, huh? Nice name."

"Shut up."

"Ah, don't be cross James… besides I don't really think she's dating that guy…"

"Of course she's not. But now I've got about an hour to produce a girlfriend." James mumbled as he fished in his pocket to pay his admissions fee.

"Good luck."

"Oh, it's not luck that's the problem. I don't _want _to get a girlfriend, I don't want to see Lily's indifference…"

"Face it mate, she really is over you, so come back to the dark side." Sirius smiled at him.

"Well, some one is writing those messages, and I'm willing to believe it's her."

"Foolish hope."

"What the hell was that all about?" Michael demanded, but his words fell on deaf ears. "Lily? Lily!"

Lily jumped. "Oh, sorry… What?"

"That! What was it? I mean, that boy, James he made me feel like some sort of cradle robber, when I'm not even dating you!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh, Michael, I'm sorry. He's really a creep, and I just wanted him to leave me alone." She absently remarked, still staring after him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have. Besides, he's got a girlfriend."

"Yes, I guess he does. That's great, really. Now he will leave me alone." Lily whispered, not sure whom she was trying to console.

"Lily!" Olive squealed. "That was _James_!"

"I know!" Lily laughed. "Try not to have a conniption!"

"So…" Dana prompted where she'd run up beside Olive.

"So what?" Lily kept her face neutral as they walked up to the admission booth. "One please."

"Now what kind of _boyfriend_ would I be if I didn't pay my _girlfriend's_ admission." Michael smiled at her as he paid for her ticket.

"_What!" _Olive practically shrieked, staring at them open jawed.

"Oh. Well, he's not really my boyfrie—"

"Schnookums, now, don't go lying to my sister. She'll figure it out eventually." Michael grabbed her arm. "That's right, Olive. I asked Lily to marry me, and she's accepted."

Olive's eyes bulged supremely. "_WHAT!"_ She shrieked.

"Michael, you're going to give her a heart attack!" Lily scolded, as he walked off laughing.

"So, you're not…" Dana began cautiously.

"No! Don't be crazy. I just… Well, when James came up, I panicked and told him that Michael was my boyfriend." Lily bit her lip, turning red in the face.

"Lily! He's like, _ten_ _years older than you!_" Olive exclaimed, but she didn't look angry. "Why not grab Jeff… Or Daniel?"

"Because he asked me who Michael was, and I freaked."

"Oh, so he's worried about who you're talking to?" Dana smiled.

"Dana, focus. You're paying attention to the wrong details. Besides, he has a girlfriend." Lily groaned in exasperation.

"Really? Did Sirius say anything about a girlfriend?" Dana practically drooled.

"Who is his girlfriend then?" Olive asked, overriding Dana's question.

"I don't know her. Some one named Rebecca…"

"I've never heard of a Rebecca…" Olive murmured slowly, giving Lily a sly look.

"Well, maybe she doesn't go to Hogwarts. All I can say is good luck to her."

"Lily, you're jealous!" Dana squealed.

"What? No I'm not! Why would I be jealous of James Potter's girlfriend? I could have had him a thousand times over." Lily defended.

"Yes. You _could _have, past tense. But now you can't." Dana retorted evenly.

"What makes you think she couldn't Dana?" Olive put in. "I mean, he is still worrying about who talks to Lily."

"Yea, but now she doesn't have that incredible power over him."

"Oh, I bet she does."

"You guys, I'm still here."

"Right. Sorry Lils." Olive grinned at her, grabbing her ticket from the booth manager. "I forgot." She giggled.

"Well, besides, as far as James Potter is concerned, I'm dating Michael."

Olive looked up at the sky pleadingly. "Just kill me now."

Lily shoved her. "He's not so bad!"

"Yea, you're brother's kind of… hot." Dana teased, eyeing him where he stood talking to Lauren.

"Gag me. No. Besides, maybe he didn't tell you guys, but he's engaged." Olive grumbled.

"Oh, well, then the James thing must have been _really _awkward for him." Lily laughed.

"So, what are you guys up to?" The question came from Jeff, who walked up to the three, grinning goofily.

"Nothing, what do you want?" Olive rolled her eyes.

"Well, then, if it's nothing, then I will show you guys around." Jeff smiled more broadly.

"Jeff, I've been around here just as long as you have, so just… bug off!" Olive groaned, shoving her brother away.

"Well, here's the deal, everyone else has partnered and grouped up, and I'm the odd one out, so I'm sticking with you guys."

"No, you're not! We've already grouped!" Olive snapped heatedly.

"Fine!" Jeff growled. "I'll just walk around alone!"

"Good!" Olive smiled, obviously pleased that she'd won. "Well, Lily, Dana, lets go enjoy your first wizarding fair!" She grabbed them both about the arm and dragged them off towards a booth that appeared to be selling shrunken heads and talismans. "This is great, I come to this booth every year, it's got these incense that you can buy, and when you burn them, they give you real emotions, they evoke them I suppose. It's great, especially for bad moods… Jeff! What are you doing?" Olive finished crossly.

"What?" Jeff asked innocently. "I'm just walking around. My own path just happens to be very similar to you guys' path." He smiled.

"Well, then, you better walk a bit slower!" Olive glared at him.

"Awe, look at him!" Dana squealed. "He's like a lost puppy, how can we just leave him?"

"This one has the mange" Olive returned flatly.

Lily burst into giggles. "You guys are almost as bad as me and Petunia!" She exclaimed.

"There wouldn't be a problem if you would just go away Jeff." Olive looked ready to punch him.

"Oh, c'mon Liv, I mean, there are ups to having a qualified wizard with you. I mean, what if you need a spell?"

"I'll ask a Carny!"

"They are a little… off if you know what I mean…" Jeff quipped.

"Well, so are you, so choosing between being followed by a freak, and asking a freak for help, I definitely lean towards the latter! Come on Lily, Dana." Olive grabbed them and stalked the rest of the way to the booth of shrunken heads.

"How about that one?" Sirius asked dully.

James looked at the girl he indicated, and shook his head.

"No, no. You see she has to be… perfect. I want Lily to be jealous, and well, she's not going to do."

"Wait, I thought you were 'changing'!" Sirius exclaimed, quite bored of the game they'd made of finding 'Rebecca'.

"I am, as soon as I am done with this ordeal, I'm going to be a saint."

"Wait, why not become a saint now? Pick a girl that's _not_ a model, one that's normal. Lily might think it's compassionate or what ever. But she'll definitely think you've changed."

"For the first time, you're right Black. I need a plain Jane. Some one that can symbolize my heart." James smiled as he scanned the crowd, surprised to see that there were now many more candidates for his 'girl-friend'.

After a moments scan, he picked her. It was a tall lanky girl with stringy blond hair and glasses. Perfect. He ran his hand through his hair and sauntered over to her, turning on his charm full blast.

"Hi." He said, smiling at her.

The girl looked around uneasily, as though to see if he was talking to her, then softly replied. "Hi."

"I'm James Potter, who are you?"

"Jennifer." She answered, her face turning red.

"Suck a lovely name. Listen, I have a proposition for you. Would you like to date me for the day?"

The girl oggled at him, then suspicion crept over her face. "What? Why?"

"Well, you see, me and my friend are lonely, and we need some female companionship, you see?"

"What's the catch?"

"The only catch is that we will call you Rebecca, and when a red headed girl comes around, I'll probably hold your hand…"

"So, what you think you can just use a girl?" She demanded angrily.

Just then a boy that James vaguely recognized walked up to them.

"Hey…" He said slowly, as he handed Jennifer a drink. "What's wrong honey?" He looked at James sullenly.

"Oh, nothing, this creep was just going."

"Sorry. Have a great day at the fair." James quickly went back over to Sirius who was laughing very hard.

"Wow, mate, that's got to hurt!"

"Shut up!" James grumbled crossly. "She would have come, but well, she had a date…"

"Sure…"

"Well, I'd like to see you do better!"

"Gladly."

James watched as Sirius sauntered over to two girls who were talking and giggling, then, moments later, they walked back over with him.

"Hi." The one with curly brown hair and braces smiled at James brightly. "I'm Julie, but you can call me Rebecca." She smiled broadly.

"Wow."

"Yea, see, I told you, its all about style James. This is Christie. These two will be out dates."

James smiled goofily, but that smile disappeared when he looked across the park to see Lily and her friends coming his way, and with a boy. He quickly grabbed 'Rebecca's' hand and reached up to brush her hair out of her face, which had the desired effect of her blushing and looking away.

"Oy, Lily!" James called to her, waving.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, no!" Lily moaned as she saw James waving her over. "There he is…"

"There who is?" Jeff asked nonchalantly as he looked at her through a pair of glasses that made his eyes look gigantic.

She giggled. "Wow. Oh, yes, James. He's over there, and I can only assume that that is Rebecca over there with him."

"Well, who's that with Sirius?" Dana asked, eyeing the other girl.

"How should I know?" Lily murmured as James came to join them. She pasted on a bright smile. "Well, hello James. You must be Rebecca? I'm Lily." Lily smiled at the other girl, slightly surprised to see that she had braces, and was a little chubby, and not drop dead gorgeous.

"Nice to meet you Lily."

"So, Lily, where's um… what's his name?…"

"Michael." Lily muttered coldly.

"Oh, yes, where is he?"

"He's um… he's…"

"In the bathroom." Olive put in, making a narrow save. Lily gave her a gracious smile.

"Really?" James asked, as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Well, who is this?" He eyed Jeff critically.

"I'm Jeff." Jeff held out his hand. "So I hear you've met my brother?"

"Hmm, I suppose I have. Actually, isn't that him over there?" James asked, looking over Lily's shoulder. "But who's that girl he's with?"

Lily's stomach dropped as she turned. It was indeed Michael, walking hand in hand with what appeared to be his fiancée. She gulped as she turned back to James, searching her mind for an excuse.

"Th-that's. Well, me and Michael broke up you see…" Lily faltered, her face deep magenta.

"Really?" James asked, taking on a mocking tone.

Lily glared at him. Why was he such a jerk? "Yes really! Not that it's any business of yours Potter!"

She looked at her friends and barked crossly. "Come on!" And stormed away from him. Once again, she'd let him ruin her day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Smooth." Sirius grinned as Lily stormed away.

"I've said it before Black, shut up." James groaned, dropping Julie's hand. "Um," He turned to her. "Thanks, but I think I'm good for now. You two can erm, go along."

Both girls looked rather disappointed as they left together. James didn't care though, he'd screwed up, again. He sat down on a bench and rested his head in his hands, and his elbows on his knees.

"Hey, don't worry about it mate." Sirius attempted to console his friend as he sat down. "She was just embarrassed that you caught her in a lie."

"Did you even listen to me? I was being a total arse!" James whined miserably.

"Yes, like I said, you won't be leaving me for long."

"We'll see. School starts soon… oh no."

"What?"

"Today is the 28th."

"Congratulations."

"No, it's… Today is Lily's birthday."

"What are you? Her stalker?"

"Sort of." James Grinned. "But, beyond that, I need to do something. I've been a prat and made her mad… on her _birthday_. It's a sacred day."

"Well, sucks to be you…"

James glanced over at the stage that was in the middle of the fair, where they were setting up for the mid day performance.

"Hey, do you know what the performance is today?" James asked, an idea forming in his head.

"Um, I think it's the Banging Banshee's, why?"

"Excellent."

"Why?" Sirius demanded.

"Oh, I have an idea…"

"Oh brother."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on!" Olive whined as she drug her friends to the middle of the fair, pushing deeper and deeper into the crowd. "We've got to get good spots! It's the_ Banging Banshee's _for crying out loud!"

"The who?" Lily and Dana asked simultaneously.

"Oh, you poor muggle borns!" Olive sympathized. "They are only the best rock band ever! Raul, the lead singer is such a dream."

Finally Olive quite pulling them when they were right next to the stage.

"Nice spot Ollie." Jeff nodded admirably, as he looked up at the stage. "Close enough for their sweat to hit us."

"Gross!" Olive exclaimed, while Lily and Dana just laughed.

Suddenly the field was darkened and lights flashed.

"Shh! It's starting!" Olive squealed.

Lily watched as a tall man ran up onto the stage, and the crowd went crazy. She clapped politely, but didn't really understand what the big deal was about.

"Hellooooo!" The man yelled, his voice magically amplified. "How are you all doing? Great! Before we begin, I have a very special message for a very special some one. Can a Lily Evans please come up here?"

Lily stared at him blankly, while Olive grabbed her and shoved her up the stairs onto the stage.

"You Lily?" He asked, and Lily just nodded fatuously. "Great, well, we've got a message here from James. He says he's sorry for messing up you're birthday, and that he hopes you can forgive him." Lily felt her face color as the crowd made a collective 'awe' sound. "And he says that you can meet him by the Lost and Found booth, because he was lost, until he knew you." Lily felt like disappearing into the stage. "Thanks dearie." The man led her back over to the edge of the stage so that she could get down, while the band started playing the birthday song.

Lily stood beside her friends for a moment, torn between crying from embarrassment, swooning for the sweetness, or screaming from James' audacity.

"Lily!" Olive shrieked.

"Huh?" Lily uttered absently.

"What are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Go! James is waiting for you!" Olive shoved her.

"But… but…"

"GO!" Olive and Dana shrieked together.

…………………………………………………………………………………

James stood, leaning against a post, waiting to see if Lily would come. He didn't really think she would, he more hoped that she would. He was ready to give up when he turned and saw her standing there, looking at him, her face red.

"Lily." He breathed.

"Hi…" She murmured awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry…"

"How did you know?"

"Huh?"

"That today was my birthday. How did you know?"

"Oh, well, I've always known…" James watched her reaction closely, not sure where she was going with this.

"I see."

"Well, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you…" Lily replied slowly.

"I really didn't think that you would come."

"Neither did I."

"Wow… You look really great today—"

"James…" Lily moaned in exasperation. "Don't. O.k.? I don't feel like hearing it. I know I've been awful to you, and I'm sorry, but it's not my fault."

"I know."

"I mean, if it hadn't been for your… what? You know?"

"Yes. Lily, I know I've been really immature before, but I'm changing. I really am."

"James, I can't believe that."

"Why? Lily, please just give me a chance, I'll prove it to you!"

"Don't you get it James? I never gave you a chance because I'm smart. I've watched you go through girl after girl like it's nothing, and I'm not going to let myself just be another notch on you're belt… so to speak."

"But, Lily, you're the only one that ever mattered…"

"That's easily said James, but today, I saw no difference in you."

"But, I'm really trying."

"Good. I think that it will be good for you to change."

"I will. I'm changing, right before you're eyes, I'm doing it for you…"

"Don't. Don't do this for me. See, that's part of the problem, you need to realize that you need it for you."

"What can I do to make you realize that we are made for each other."

"Maybe instead of trying to woo me, you should try to show me that you've changed, because until I'm convinced, there isn't going to be any change in our status."

"So, you're not even willing to be my friend?"

Lily sighed. "James, I'll try to be your friend, but you can't try to… to, just don't be like you've always been around me, or that won't work either."

"I'm changing Lily."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Why does every one keep saying that!"

"You've got a lot to prove James."

"I know that. You'll see, then well, things will fall as they should."

"We'll see. Thanks for your apology James, but I really have to go…"

"I know." He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Lily took his hand and shook it. "Friends." She agreed.

"Bye Lily, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

James felt like jumping for joy as he watched Lily walking away. She was as good as his now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**There you have it. To my individual reviewers:**_

_**LilyList: Thank you for you're cough comments. They were… rude and totally inappropriate, but hey, you can't please everyone!**_

_**Tictacturtle: Hey, a new s/n coolios! Still working on reviewing you're story, the delay on this signifies the real lack of time I have. Sorry! I'll get it quick!**_

_**Fleury: Yes, I love Olive's family, to me they are the equivilance of the Weasleys. I love having them do things. Glad you like them!**_

_**Amandinka: Sorry! I took FOREVER!**_

_**Hplovesme: Initiation is sort of like a welcoming test. They are particularly infamous for sororities in college. Oh, and to your other review, sorry it's taken me forever to update! please forgive me !9**_

_**Singdownthemoonhorselvr: Um, I will TOTALLY go and check out your stories, but I am so swamped lately, I will, it's a promise! Just give me time! Please go check out my other story though, I quite like where it is going! **_

_**The Big Dance: Well as far as the Lily/Jeff thing, we'll see… hehe. I am extremely happy that you are liking my story, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. **_

**_Random Rose: revives so she can read the chappie thanks for reading! Glad you like my story, and please keep reading and reviewing!_**

_**A BILLION COOKIES GO TO TURTLE FOR GETTING ME ANOTHER READER! **_

_**Well every body, that's it! Hope you all liked it, and you better review. Hehe. **_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Aimee**_


	8. The dark lord

_**Author Note: Hello mateys! How goes it? Haha. Sorry for the delay… again, but what the hey, I'm on summer break, I don't really have a deadline and I have a summer job, so… just keep that in mind and don't give up on me. I'll try to update as much as possible. I just got a new computer, and will soon be getting the internet on it so the updates will be much more frequent then! Well, this is the chapter, I hope that you all enjoy it and will find it in your hearts to review. Some times those reviews give me the moral boost that I need to keep me going! **_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Aimee**_

_**The Truth isn't far behind me**_

_**Chapter**_

_**The Dark Lord**_

"Lily!" The frantic call from Olive found Lily in the front hall, where she was trying to shove her overloaded trunk around a small table.

"Lily!" Olive opened the front door and looked around wildly, sighing when she spotted Lily sitting there. "_There_ you are! Come on! We're going to miss the train!"

"A bit of help would be nice," Lily snapped crossly, having been thoroughly agitated by the immovable trunk.

"Alright, alright, don't get yourself all worked up now!" Olive held up her hands as a sign of defense. "We'll just… oof! This really is stuck then, isn't it?" Olive grunted as she attempted to lift the handle. "Hold on then…. Jeff!"

A moment later a rather disheveled Jeff appeared in the open doorway.

"You called?"

"Um, yea, a little help?" Olive indicated the trunk.

"Oh, right… right. Wingardium Leviosa!" He pointed his wand at the trunk, but as luck should fall, the trunk shot up a bit too quickly, catching Lily in the chin. "Oh! Lily. Um, here let me help you…" Jeff faltered, but in his dismay at obviously hurting Lily, he set the trunk down on her foot rather heavily.

"Jeff!" Olive scolded, watching Lily trying to stem the flow of blood from her chin by pressing her fingers over the wound. "Watch it!"

"Ouch, Jeff, you've… my foot." Lily groaned.

"Oh, sorry Lily, I didn't mean to…"

"Alright, just get it off!"

"Right then, sorry. Wingardium Leviosa!" The trunk crashed into the table making the lamp that sat upon it fall to the floor with a tremendous 'SMASH!'.

"What's going on in here?" Michael stood in the doorway, looking at the scene before him, with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Michael, don't just stand there, help us! We're going to miss the train, and Jeff is going to kill Lily!" Olive shouted at him, her arms flailing wildly.

"Olive, calm down. Take deep steadying breaths. Now, first things first, _reparo_." He pointed his wand at the lamp, which promptly returned to its normal, solid, upright position. "Next, Lily, if you don't mind, just lower your hand a bit… right then, _epiderectum._ Much better. Step back a bit then, Jeff, move out of the way. _Locomotor trunk!_" The trunk smoothly made its way down the hall, around the table and out of the door. "That's taken care of then, so you lot better get a move on, before you do miss the train!"

"Okay, come on Lily, let's _go_!" Olive grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her out into the lawn, where Lily briefly acknowledged the looming dark rain clouds before being shoved into the backseat of the Welch family car beside Dana.

"She's a bit nervous, don't you think?" Dana muttered to Lily out of the corner of her mouth.

Lily nodded vigorously, "I think that ever since she got her O.W.L. scores back, she's been anxious to get started with her new classes to become a healer."

"Alright, everyone in? Jeff? Where's Jeff?" Olive looked around wildly, only to find that her brother was sitting right next to her, grinning. "You should have spoken up when you knew I thought you were missing." She said coldly.

"What, and miss all that fun?"

"Shut up. OK mum, we're ready to go."

Mrs. Welch chuckled as she drove out of the driveway and out onto the road.

"Checklist time, we need to go over everything, to make sure we didn't forget any books or such…"

"Olive, don't you think it's a bit _late_ for that now?" Lily asked tentatively, not wanting to cause her friend to erupt.

"Well, it never hurts to check." Olive said meekly, "but I suppose your right, we should just hurry up and get there. Mum, _can't you go any faster_?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily tumbled through the barrier between platforms nine and ten at a run, promptly losing her footing and rolling head over heel over her trunk. By the time she got herself untangled and back into the upright position, the rest of the Welch's and Dana had come through after her.

"Excellent we didn't miss the train!" Olive said happily, as though she were the sole reason for this.

"No, it doesn't appear that we even came close," Dana observed, looking at the clock which only read ten thirty.

"Well, at least this way we'll get a good compartment!" Olive replied, a bit indignantly.

"It makes no difference for me," Lily said glumly, "I'll have to sit with the other prefects for most of the trip."

"Oh, come off of it, you know you love it." The voice came from behind her.

She spun around to see who was addressing her and smiled. "Well, hello Sirius, and why would you say that?"

"Look at it this way, you'd rather sit in there yourself than to know some _other_ sixth year girl was the Gryffindor Prefect, and not you." There was a twinkle in his eye as he smiled at her.

"Well, it wouldn't be bad if it was Dana or Olive…"

"But what if it was Pricilla, or Antigone?" Sirius smirked.

"It wouldn't be."

"Exactly, because you make sure that it's _you_."

Lily sighed in exasperation, "If you say so. Where are your comrades?" Lily asked, suddenly realize that this was one of the rare occasions that Sirius Black wasn't either surrounded by his friends, or by some giggling girls.

"Ah, you mean James?"

"No, I mean-"

"Well, he's over there with Moo—with Remus." Sirius looked slightly uncomfortable for a minute, but then relaxed.

"And Peter..?" She prompted.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" The smile slipped from Sirius' ridiculously handsome face.

"Hear what…?" Lily asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"I can't believe you didn't hear. His Mum and little brother were… they were…"

"What?" Lily pressed, searching his face.

"They were murdered, Lily."

"What?" Lily gasped. "By who? Why?"

"Don't you read the paper? Don't you know anything about… about the man styling himself 'Lord Voldemort'?"

The name gave Lily the chills. "No… I haven't heard of him, why, is he some sort of dark wizard?"

"Some sort is an understatement. He's awful Little Flower, he really is. He's trying to kill out all of the…" He glanced at her sadly. "All of the muggle borns." He whispered the last part delicately, checking for Lily's reaction. There was none.

"Wait, Peter's pureblood…"

"His father is, but his mother isn't."

"So this man Lord Voldemort or whatever, he's evil and he wants to kill all of the… all of the people like me?" Lily asked numbly, horror in her eyes.

"Yes, but don't worry Little Flower, we won't let anything happen to you. Besides, I hear that this man, no matter how powerful he thinks he is, is still scared of Professor Dumbledore."

"And with good reason!" Lily exclaimed. "I would hate to get him cross!"

"Well, I think that goes the same for all of us."

"So, Peter, when is he coming back to school, is he coming?"

"Yes, he'll be here in a week."

"Oh. Well, I better go get my things on the train, before it's too late."

"Right, well, I'll see you at the feast then. And I'll give your regards to James for you."

"Sirius, don't you dare!" Lily shouted at him as he made his way back across the platform, but he just turned back and smiled knowingly. Shaking her head, Lily turned to her trunk and tugged it up to pull it to the train. After a moments time of looking around, she found that Olive and Dana were by the train, getting Michael and Jeff to hoist their luggage up onto the train. She sighed and made her way through the increasingly more crowded platform, and walked up beside them.

"Well, here you guys are!" She smiled at them.

"So how are you, _little flower_?" Dana asked, a hint of sarcasm and anger in her voice.

"What? What did I do?" Lily looked at her friend in bewilderment, frowning slightly.

"Oh, _nothing_! You just stood there talking to the _love of my life_ and didn't even try to work me into the conversation!"

"_What?_" Lily asked incredulously, not truly believing what she was hearing. "The love of your life? Sirius Black, oh come on, you don't want him Dana, he's nothing but a hopeless flirt…"

"Yes, I could see the way he was flirting with you! _Little Flower._ Just because you have one of the most popular and good looking boys in the school falling at your feet doesn't mean the rest of us do!"

"Flirting?" Lily could feel burning anger coming out, "_Flirting?_" Lily practically shouted it. "Do you really want to know what we were talking about Dana?"

"No, Lily, I wouldn't want to divulge in your _personal life_."

"We were talking about Peter Pettigrew. His mother and brother were murdered over the summer! Not a very cheerful conversation for courtship was it! And you wanted to pull that crap about James, well you know as well as I do that there is NOTHING going on there! Besides, all this boils down to is your insecurities and your absolute fear of talking to the '_love of your life'_!" Lily was breathing hard when she finished, her green eyes flashing.

Dana looked stricken. "I didn't… I'm sorry, Lily, I was just… Peter's mother and brother were murdered?"

"Yes, they were as a matter of fact. Murdered by a man called Lord Voldemort or something!"

Jeff and Michael had been carrying on a conversation about dragon racing, but stopped abruptly at Lily's statement, and turned to stare at her incredulously. Lily squirmed under their view, and looked around nervously.

"What is it?" she asked timidly, wondering what she could have possibly done wrong.

"Lily, we do not speak his name…" Jeff said in a slightly tense voice.

"Whose name?" Lily demanded, a bit impatiently.

"The dark lord, or so that's what he has fashioned himself. We do not speak of him."

"But, why not?" Lily pressed.

"Because he is a dark and evil wizard, we mustn't speak of him, it is considered bad luck and just… wrong."

"Yes, everywhere his name is uttered, chaos breaks out among people. He has supporters everywhere, we must all be careful." Michael added carefully.

"But, it's just a name. It's preposterous. We say 'Satan' don't we? I don't see how this 'dark lord' can be more evil than the under lord!"

"Just, don't say his name, people won't take kindly to it…" Jeff urged, in the same tight voice.

"But, if you are scared of a name, then that is just bound to make you even more scared of the thing itself!" Lily insisted indignantly. "Like, if I was scared to say 'Hagrid', because I thought he'd come charging at me, when he is near, I'd be even more frightened of what he might do."

"Lily, just don't say it, please, it's for the best!" Michael groaned.

"Fine, fine! I won't!"

"Good, now I guess you lot better be going, the train is about to leave now!" Michael said, glancing up at the large clock.

"Right, well then I guess I'll see all of you soon." Lily said as she went around Mrs. Welch, Jeff, and Michael, giving them each a hug.

"Good bye all of you."

Hugs were given over and over until steam was blown from the Hogwarts express, signaling its soon-to-be departure, and Olive nearly screamed. The three girls ran up onto the train, and quickly pushed their luggage into the compartment that Olive had reserved. The hurried to the window to wave good bye, shouting good wishes.

"Bye!"

"Bye Olive, bye Dana! Bye Lily, oh, and by the way, I'll write to you!" Jeff called after them as they slipped out of sight.

"Oh, he'll write to you then, will he?" Dana giggled as she sat back into her seat.

"Oh, shut up," Lily said, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry about earlier, Lily, you're right. I am just a jealous old ninny!" Dana looked at her friend apologetically.

"It's alright, I understand!" Lily smiled and glanced at her watch. "Shoot! I have to go to the prefects' cart! I'll see you guys in… well however long this stupid meeting takes."

"Bye!"

Lily smiled as she stepped out of the compartment and into the narrow walk way. This was the chance to get to see who all the other prefects were this year, if they were the same people, or if they'd changed, and more importantly, who the new head boy and girl were. ……………………………………………………………………………………………

When Lily stepped into the large compartment near the head of the train where the superlatives of the school were to meet, she was relieved to see that Remus Lupin had once again been made prefect. She quickly scanned the compartment. Most of the previous year's prefects had once again received the position, with only a few new faces. Lily smiled at one of the fifth year girls, the newest Gryffindor prefect, and sat next to Remus.

Remus looked around at her, he looked rather tired, but then he always had. "Hello Lily, how was your summer?"

"Well, it had quite a rough start, but in the end it wasn't half bad."

Remus nodded knowledgeably. "Yes, I, er, heard about…" for a fleeting moment Lily was afraid that he was going to ask her about her parents' divorce, but the fear was immediately terminated when he finished, "James."

"Oh, hasn't _everyone_?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, that aside, who do you think the new Head boy and Girl are?"

"Well, they aren't here yet, we know that. But all the seventh year prefects are the same as they were in their sixth year, so none of them have been given the honor. That means it must be some one completely new, but I haven't really the slightest clue who it is."

"Oh, I do hope that it's not a Slytherin," Lily groaned, looking over at Severus Snape who was sitting alone in the corner, looking around shiftily, his greasy hair in his face.

"Yes, so do I!" Remus readily agreed, following her gaze to one of his archenemies. "Don't worry, he definitely won't get it next year."

"He'd better not!" Lily exclaimed, mentally picturing all of the Gryffindors locked up in a tall tower for punishment of some preposterous crime.

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as Dumbledore walked into the compartment, smiling around at them all.

"Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For some of you, this is the same old drill," he smiled around at the sixth and seventh year prefects, then glanced at the fifth years, "But for the rest, this is all new and exciting. Your heads of houses have selected you all for this auspicious duty, and they did so based on your performance thus far in your schoolwork and your interaction with the fellow student body. On your house message board tomorrow morning you will find rotation schedules. You are to use these schedules to determine when you will patrol what corridors and such. You will also find a list of rules that you are to adhere." At this Dumbledore gave the car full of students a stern gaze which lingered on the Slytherins for a moment, then continued. "Now, that said, I am pleased to introduce you to our new head boy and girl. Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Black."

Dumbledore's words were met by a very meager applause as the two came through the door, looking smug as ever. Lily couldn't believe the awful luck, for she knew that these were the two people that she would have to listen to all year, beside her she felt Remus tense up and realized that he must be thinking along the same lines.

"To those of you who are not familiar with procedure, the head boy and girl are the people to whom you report any problems. You are to listen to them, and respect them, as they have earned this level of achievement, and you, too may be in their position one day, and karma isn't something I would want against me. Now, Narcissa, Lucius, do you have anything you'd like to add?"

Narcissa smiled and flipped her long, shining silvery hair behind her shoulder. "Why, yes Professor, I do have a few things I would like to say." She smiled around at them all, but it did no good, they all knew it was phony. "First, and far most I want to say that I am honored to hold this position. That said, I just want to point out that there have been problems with prefects not obeying they head boy and girl, and I hope that for all of our sakes, that you all don't have that problem!" She let her cold blue eyes drift to the Gryffindors before she sat down, apparently through talking.

"Lucius…?" Dumbledore prompted politely.

"Yes, Headmaster, I would just like to say that what Narcissa said is true." Lucius' silky drawl gave Lily cold chills, "Lets all work _together_ to make this year worth… remembering."

"Well said you two. Now, before we adjourn, are there any questions?"

A rather robust black boy beside Lily raised his hand in the air.

"Yes, Kingsley?" Dumbledore addressed the boy.

"Are we supposed to, I mean do we get to use the prefects bathroom?" Lily was surprised to hear a very deep voice come from the boy.

"Great point, and yes, you all do. The password this year is 'Lime Zest'. Any more questions? Right well, we will now call this meeting closed, feel free to stay and chat if you want, but I believe that the teachers are having a bit of a celebration that I wouldn't like to miss!" Dumbledore smiled at them all, then quickly turned and left the compartment.

With a quick glance at Remus, Lily stood and left the compartment.

"Hey, Lily, wait up…" Remus called as he came out of the compartment after her.

"Can you _believe_ it!" Lily fumed, kicking the wall.

"Believe..? Oh, Narcissa and Lucius, no, that's ridiculous…"

"It's _completely_ uncalled for, and totally unfair! Dumbledore _knows_ how they are, he knows that they are only going to be nice to the Slytherins! I mean, did you even hear Narcissa '_I hope that for all of our sakes, that you all don't have that problem'_. How audacious can she get! She better hope for _her_ sake that I don't catch her alone in a corridor…"

"Lily…. Lily?" Remus put a cool hand on her arm. "It's ok. It won't be too terribly bad, besides, Gryffindors stick together, you know that!"

"Yea, your right… I'm just…"

"Angry?"

Lily smiled, "So you could tell? Wait…" Lily looked around uncertainly. "Where are we?" In her rage she had walked blindly, and now had no clue where she was.

"Well, we past your compartment about twenty feet back… I think I saw Sirius and James in there."

"Oh, great, just the person I want to see…"

"Don't try to sound too excited, or people will start to talk…"

"Remus, you jester!" Lily smiled at him. He had an adorable sort of lost puppy look about him that had always made her wonder how he fit in with the two best-looking boys in Hogwarts.

"I think it's a repercussion from all these years of hanging out with Sirius and James." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well, just be glad that you got their one good quality!"

"Ah, Lily, there is more to them than all that, you just have to give them a chance…"

Lily chose not to comment on Remus' statement as she made her way back to her compartment. When she did reach it she didn't find the people in it smiling and joking, but rather were all pouring over a newspaper, looking rather upset. Olive was even crying. Urgency rising in her throat, Lily pushed the door open to see what was going on.

When she stepped into the compartment, every one looked up to see her.

"Lily!" Olive whimpered and stood to throw her arms around her friend.

"What is it?" Lily asked, dread filling her entire being.

"M-my aunt was… she… she…" Olive struggled for words and air between her gulps and tears.

"What is it, Liv?" Lily held her back to look into her friend's blanched face. But Olive either could not, or would not talk. She just stood there, crying and gasping for air.

"Lily, it was in the paper…" Sirius said, looking sorrowfully at the crying girl.

Lily gently patted Olive's back and sat her back beside Dana, then moved to Sirius and took the paper. Remus read over her shoulder as she stared at the caption. 'The Dark Mark is popping up all over London'.

"The 'dark mark'?" Lily asked, looking around the room for answers.

"It's the sign that… that Voldemort's supporters shoot into the sky when they've…" Sirius looked at Olive uncertainly, and whispered, "When they've killed."

Lily felt her eyes widen as she quickly scanned the article. _…This new evil isn't to be taken lightly, as some people like to jest… a wizarding family of five were murdered… youngest was 10 months of age… urge you all to take great caution when dealing with this lot… _Pieces of the article jumped out at her, terrible tidbits that were the last mentions of a family killed in her sleep. It was too much for Lily, as she looked around the compartment at Olive racked with grief, at Dana trying to comfort her. Swirling black fog began to cloud her vision as she looked around, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. This man wasn't a man, but a monster! To kill a baby was a crime that Lily couldn't ever forgive. Just before losing consciousness she made a silent vow to never give into that kind of man, to do what ever it took to stop him. Blackness engulfed her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Lily!"

Lily groaned and rolled over, she didn't want to wake up, not yet, and she was still tired.

"Lily, wake up! It's… we're at the station!"

Lily opened her eyes groggily, and looked around, Dana was standing over her, clutching her shoulder which she was softly shaking. After a moment of deep perplexity, she realized where she was, then it all flooded back. The article, Voldemort, Olive. Sitting up, she looked around for her. She was sitting across from her, absently twirling a strand of hair on her finger, looking ahead in a sort of daze, but she wasn't crying anymore. That was a good thing, Lily decided. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around into the faces of Sirius, Remus, and James. She groaned slightly as her hand moved to her limp, messy hair. She must look terrible, and with an audience to boot.

"You had us scared there Little Flower!" Sirius grinned at her broadly.

"Here." Remus handed her a piece of chocolate. "Eat this, it will give you strength."

"Thanks." Lily said, her throat a bit scratchy. She brought the morsel to her lips and broke off a piece, feeling warmth envelop her body immediately. When she finished eating the bit of chocolate, she pulled her hair back and fastened it with a barrette.

"Are you o.k.?" Dana asked prudently, placing her hand on Lily's forehead in a very motherly fashion.

"I'm fine Dana!" Lily smiled. "So, what happened anyway?"

"Well, you passed out…" Sirius said slowly. "And you hit your head on the window. You've been out for a few hours."

Lily pulled on her Hogwarts robes and fastened it in the front. "Well, I can't remember any of that obviously. I just remember that… that terrible article…" She reached up and gingerly touched a knot on her head where she'd presumably hit the window. "Why didn't you all go and get a teacher?"

"Because, well, you didn't seem to be hurt, and we were… busy. Sorry Lily, but you're alright, aren't you?" Dana asked, biting her lip.

"Again, I'm fine!" Lily insisted as she pinned her prefects badge onto the breast of her robes. She felt an odd, tingling sensation on the back of her neck, and looked up suddenly, to find that James was staring at her tentatively. "What?" Lily asked, feeling her face flush slightly, looking at him.

He blinked and looked around dazedly for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry. So, you're alright then?"

"I wish you'd all quit asking that! I'm _fine_!"

"She still has that rage, she's fine." Sirius chuckled.

Lily shot him a sharp look, then remembered her most recent rage. "Do you all know… I mean, did Remus tell you about our new head boy and girl?" She asked of the group at large.

"Yes." Sirius answered at once. "My cousin and her beau. Lovely isn't it?" There was a dark, gloomy look in his eyes.

"Well, it's just outrageous!" Lily grumbled, but didn't press the issue as she was still a bit too weak.

"Let's go you guys, it's time to get off of the train." Olive said shakily, the first word's Lily'd heard her say since she regained consciousness.

"Right." They all agreed, grabbing last minute objects and filing out of the compartment and into the stormy night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: **_Well, that's it, I was going to write more, but well as you can see, I didn't! _**

_**Quick quick, to my reviewers: **_

_**TicTacTurtle: Wait, I DON'T know you name… o.O But anyways thanks for your review! I'm sending a few to you today.. **_

_**Hplovesme: Thanks! **_

_**Eternity and beyond: Lol, Well I am very glad that you like my story. And I agree, that initiation was grueling. Thanks for you review! **_

_**Thebigdance: Yes, the whole girl-turning-James down was supposed to be an ego bust for him! Show him that he isn't really all that, you know. Well, I'm glad that I got you to laugh! And thanks for your review!**_

**_Amandinka: Well, this isn't exactly soon, but this is all good, I suppose! _**

_**I am Sirius girl: Thank you for your review! And I'm glad that you like it! **_

_**Deviantbob: I love your name firstly. But past that, I am so happy that you liked my last chapter! I liked it too, I had a lot of fun scripting it out and having the complications! Thank you for your review, and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy!**_

_**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: Well, thanks, I do try to be effective! **_

_**Skittles: Well, I'm glad you like it, and well, this chapter is proof that I am still writing! Thanks for your review! **_

_**xprettyxinxblackx: well, I'd have to say that your review was the most flattering that I received for chapter seven! I'm really glad you liked it, and I realized after your review that I could end it there, and I actually contemplated it, but I decided against it! So, here you are and I hope that you like this chapter! **_

**_Well! I must say that I got lots of NEW reviewers this time, it is exciting for me to get them, so that I know my story is going around! Well, I haven't much time (have you guys figured out in my dialogue and such that I like the word 'well' a bit too much?). Anyway, please continue to review and read! _**

_**I love you ALL! (those who review and those who don't… only I don't love non-reviewers as much…) **_

**_Aimee _**


End file.
